Twisted Love
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Older story. John Cena/Undertaker/Batista/other WWE Superstars and OCs. No summary - wrestling based. Read if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Love**

Chapter 1

Her long, fiery red hair whipped back, arching her body against his rock hard hands that gripped her hips, and felt him plow harder and faster inside of her. Her hands traveled up his arms, running her fingernails down them, and gripped his forearms tightly as her release started building deep inside of her. It was going to be intense, she could feel it down to her bones, and her pussy started tingling from how hard he was thrusting inside of her. Moans erupted from her mouth, bouncing off the walls of the hotel room, and mixed with the sounds of flesh smacking flesh. It was truly the most exotic feeling she'd ever experienced in her entire life and sighed when he slid out of her, putting her in a new position.

Lifting her legs up so they were lying on his shoulders, his throbbing cock slammed back inside of her soaking wet sex, groaning at how tight she still was. "Damn baby, I haven't stretched you out enough?" He asked, causing her dark, golden eyes that were usually a sparkling amber color to stare up into his dark brown eyes. They were usually light brown, but in this situation, they always turned dark and clouded over with desire for her.

"Apparently not, but damn does it feel great!" She rasped out, feeling her chest heaving up and down, and moaned louder when he started thrusting even harder and faster inside of her. Every time his cock would slide out for that split second before ramming back into her, she couldn't help, but feel empty.

Perspiration started to form on his forehead as his balls started to tingle and knew his release was really close. David stared down into her beautiful eyes, loving the color they turned when she was on cloud nine, and growled out, "I'm so close, baby…Just a little…longer…" His breathing was incredibly ragged as he gripped the back of her hair, crushing his lips to hers in a searing, rough kiss, and that just turned her on even more. "Mmm Danica…"

After a few more deep, powerful thrusts, Danica squeezed her eyes tightly shut and felt her walls caving in around his shaft. David groaned when he felt her pussy walls wrap around him, squeezing and milking him for all he was worth, and finally couldn't take it anymore. With her release triggering his, David started thrusting so hard and fast, the bed started to squeak and the headboard of it was hitting the wall repeatedly, but neither cared. With one more thrust, David sank his cock all the way inside of her, bending her back in a circular angle, and exploded his seed against her back wall.

Danica screamed out in pure ecstasy, feeling her mind spiraling out of control, and held onto him for dear life when he collapsed halfway on top of her. She kissed his neck gently, their sweaty bodies rubbing together, and tried to get her breathing to regulate once again. They're sex bouts were always full of intensity and passion, which took both of their breaths away every time. Danica smiled as she finally started breathing normal again and sat up on her elbows, staring down at the gorgeous man that was her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe it had been six months since she first debuted in the WWE and the very first week, David snatched her up.

As she closed her eyes, Danica remembered the very first and memorable day of her life in the World Wrestling Entertainment and didn't regret one single second.

**~!~**

_It was a cold, windy night and Danica was debuting in her first match on Monday Night RAW live. It was right smack in the middle of December and the wind chill was zero below and freezing. She couldn't believe how cold it as she held her __coat__ tightly to her body, her bag of luggage wheeling behind her, and felt her teeth start to chatter. She finally arrived in front of the guard that blocked the entrance for her and held up her badge Vince McMahon had given her after she signed on the dotted line. The guard looked at it and nodded before allowing her access and Danica couldn't believe she was stepping foot inside the TD BankNorth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts, but it was originally known as the Fleet Center._

Danica looked around her surroundings, seeing how hectic it was backstage, and tried not to get in anyone's way, but it was inevitable. She had just rounded the corner and bumped into a brick wall, or so she thought. Her ass collided with the concrete floor of the arena and was thankful she didn't bump her head. "Shit! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you…" A low, husky voice quickly stated, apologizing profusely, and extended his large hand to her. Danica looked up and fell back over when she seen none other than David Batista staring her in the face and in the flesh.

Biting her bottom lip and seeing his extended hand, Danica reluctantly slipped hers into it and was hoisted back up on her feet with a quickly tug. She dusted herself off and looked up at the monster standing in front of her, not believing how huge he was in person. Even with her standing at five ten, this man towered over her like she was still a shrimp. Danica ran a hand through her hair, extremely nervous with this situation, but didn't show it as she smiled up at him, turning on her charm.

"I'm sorry; I should've watched where I was going." She apologized sweetly, making David's heart swell at her words, and could already feel his body reacting to her words.

"No worries, sweets. My name is David." He introduced, extending his hand to her in a friendly gesture, and Danica's entire body was tingling from head to toe when her hand slipped back into his.

"Danica." She replied, staring into his gorgeous eyes, and couldn't believe she was standing in front of the Animal David Batista.

**~!~**

Danica was brought out of her thoughts when she heard David say something to her and shook her head, smiling apologetically at him, and asked, "What did you say, sweetie?"

"I wanted to know when you wanted to go to the arena. We have to be there no later than six thirty, but I wanted to get some workout time in." David replied, running his finger down her cheek, and couldn't get enough of her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on and loved the pure sexual chemistry they had. It was explosive.

Smiling softly back at him and glancing at the clock, Danica yawned a little and said, "Alright, that's fine with me. We can leave in an hour because we both need a shower after that." She laughed softly and David simply shook his head back at her as he slowly slid his limp cock out of her.

"You may go first, sweets." David replied, winking at her, and Danica smirked as she threw a pillow at him before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom, squealing left in her path. Shaking his head, David chuckled softly to himself and got comfortable as he started flipping through the channels, his arms folded underneath his head.

Danica reached over and turned the shower on, making it luke warm, and groaned when she stepped under the sprays. She had to calm her muscles down, considering she had a match that night against Amy Dumas (Lita), and knew a luke warm shower was the ticket. Grabbing her jasmine scented shampoo, Danica washed her long hair and then put conditioner in it, her thoughts going back to David and how they met. She remembered that night like it was yesterday and what had happened earlier on that night in the hotel.

**~!~**

_After a stressful and emotional night for her debut, which she won the Women's title from Mickey James, Danica decided to celebrate her victory and debut. It had been a battle royal with all the Divas and she ended up tossing Mickey James over the top rope for the win. Even though it was scripted to happen, Danica felt very honored and privileged to win such a prestigious title and showed the world what she had for the next three months. She eventually had to give it up to Amy, which she didn't want to do, but she had no control over it. In her eyes, Amy wasn't in the same league as her and the rest of the Divas who actually busted their asses to win the title._

She had went down to the hotel bar, wearing a simple black dress that went two inches above her knees, and showed off her delicious thighs. Her hair was long, curled at the bottoms, and ordered a shot of Tequila Rose to start her night off. David had decided he needed some fresh air, after getting into another fight with his wife on the phone, and headed downstairs for a drink at the hotel bar. He smirked when he seen the new Diva sitting at the bar and licked his lips at her delicious body. He had to admit, she was gorgeous and absolutely beautiful. She was also competitive in the ring and knew what she was doing inside the squared circle, unlike some of the other Divas in the business who was just there for eye candy.

Squaring his shoulders and licking his pinky finger to smooth out his eyebrows, David straightened out his white suit jacket he was wearing and walked over to her. He slid on the stool right beside her and smiled at the bartender as he said, "I'll have a jack and coke and make it a double."

A single shiver flowed down her spine when Danica heard that familiar voice behind her and slowly turned around, smiling when she seen David sitting beside her. She took a sip of her appletini she'd ordered and softly stated, "Nice to see you again, David."

David smirked back at her and Danica almost fell over in her chair, feeling her insides starting to melt, and could feel her heartbeat quicken. He could see the look in her eyes and scooted a bit closer as he said in a low, husky tone of voice, "The pleasure is all mine, Danica."

**~!~**

After washing the remainder of soap out of her hair and washing her body with strawberry scented body wash, Danica stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around her body, tucking it in between her breasts, and walked over to the mirror, smiling at her glowing reflection. David had made her so happy the past couple of months and was thrilled when she found out he had gotten a divorce from his wife, Angela. The woman was a real whore and slept around on David for years. When Danica found out exactly how many men she'd slept with, she wanted to fly to Washington D.C. and dot her eye for her, but kept herself in check.

She brushed her teeth and hair, spitting out the remainder of the toothpaste, and wiped her mouth with a towel before opening the door. David's eyes tore away from the television screen and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of his girlfriend. She always looked beautiful with just a towel wrapped around her slender body and David started to slide from the bed, evil intentions in his eyes, but Danica stopped him. "Go shower, big guy. We have to leave soon." She reminded him and David sulked, letting out a groan of protest, and Danica just laughed at him as she walked over to her bag.

Danica chewed on her bottom lip, wondering what to wear to the arena that night, and smiled when she finally seen the perfect outfit. She quickly removed the towel from her breasts, letting it fall and pool at her feet, and pulled on a matching pair of lace black bra and panties. The shirt she had picked out was a V shaped vest that buttoned on the left side, showing off the tops of the breast, and showed off her slender figure nicely. It came with a pair of tan dress pants that had red stripes and Danica decided to wear her black heels. They always had to dress professionally when going to the arena, thanks to Vince's new policy, but Danica honestly didn't mind.

Finishing up her hair, which was pinned up in two clips on each side of her head, Danica turned around and smiled at the sight of David. Her tongue slowly snaked out, wetting her dry lips, and sucked in a breath as little trickles of water slowly rolled down his rock hard body. He was teasing her to no avail and Danica made a mental note to make him pay for it later as an evil smirk crossed her lips. David shook his head, knowing exactly what she was thinking, and quickly discarded the towel as he dried his hair with it. Danica was packing her things to go to the arena, knowing she couldn't forget anything, while David got dressed.

He decided on a simple white suit that had grey pinstripes on the pants and jacket and wore a white beater underneath the jacket along with black dress shoes. He walked back in the bathroom, gelling up his hair into little spikes, and shaved his soul patch to make it look clean cut. After brushing his teeth and finishing up his hair, David walked out of the bathroom and smirked at his girlfriend. He walked over to her, wrapping a single arm around her tiny waist, and pulled her against his body. "You look outstanding tonight, Dani." He whispered before taking her lips in his in a passionate, soul searing kiss that took her breath completely away.

When they parted, Danica quickly fixed her clear gloss she'd put on, and smiled as David offered his arm to her. "You don't look so bad yourself, big guy." She commented, winking up at him, and together, they walked out of the hotel room together, arms linked, and headed toward the arena, wondering what that night had in store for them.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, prepared Danica for what she was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the ride to the arena, Danica's cell phone started to ring, and she smiled apologetically over at David before flipping it open and putting it to her ear as she said, "Hello?"

"Ahh Danica, how are you this fine evening?" Her boss, Vince McMahon, asked over the line, making her smile softly at his thoughtfulness, and glanced over at her boyfriend before replying.

"Never better, Vince. What can I do for you?" She asked gently, running a hand through her hair, and flipped the visor down to look in the mirror, fixing her lip gloss.

Vince smirked at her question and folded his hands on top of his desk and replied, "Well, I actually called to inform you that I need to have a meeting with you tonight. It has to do with your character change."

"Character change?" Danica questioned, quirking her eyebrow up as David looked over at her, the same expression on his face as he drove them to the arena.

Vince nodded as he ran a hand through his grayish hair and stated, "We'll discuss it further in the meeting tonight."

Danica nodded in response and bit her bottom lip, wondering what her character change meant to the company, and cleared her throat before speaking again. A lump had formed in her throat and she had to swallow hard as she asked, "What time is the meeting, Vince?"

"Nine o'clock." Vince stated and Danica thanked him before closing the lid on her cell phone, sighing deeply, and David looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

He took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together, and asked softly, "What was that all about? I heard something about a character change."

"Yeah, I have a meeting with him in three hours. I just hope whatever he has in mind goes well." Danica replied and looked out the window, suddenly worried about her career and the change it was about to take.

"It will be, sweets. You're much too beautiful and talented in and out of the ring for Vince not to keep around." David assured her and that made her smile softly at him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better when she was down about something and Danica was grateful for it.

A few minutes later, David pulled into the parking lot of the arena they were wrestling in, and smirked over at Danica, wondering if she'd notice it or not. Danica unbuckled her seat belt and looked up at the building before her, smiling softly at the memories, and looked over at David. "I remember." She softly said before getting out, grabbing her bag out of the back seat, and waited for David to get his own before they ventured inside the arena.

As usual, the backstage area was swamped with wrestlers, Divas, and other employees that made the show as successful as it was. She smiled up at David and asked softly, "So, where to first?"

"I'm thinkin' the workout room. I've been falling behind and so have you. Come on, we'll work out together before your match and meeting with Vince. It'll get your mind off things." David suggested and smiled when Danica agreed with him as they headed toward the workout room.

Danica walked into the women's locker room to change out of her dress clothes, not wanting to ruin them, and unbuttoned the vest as she pulled it off along with her pants. She folded them as neatly as possible before setting them on the bench and then unzipped her bag, pulling out her workout clothes. It was just a simple black workout bra with black cotton shorts. Danica quickly pulled them on and then pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail, knowing she wouldn't be able to work out with it hanging in her face. Once she was finished with that, she pulled off her three inch heels and placed them in her bag and pulled on her white tennis shoes, tied them up, and put everything back into her bag before walking out and into the workout room.

David had already changed, wearing a simple pair of white workout shorts, and Danica had to exhale slowly at the sight of him. The way his muscles rippled with every pump of his arms was enough to take her breath completely away and it did. 'Focus woman! He's not a sex toy!' Danica scolded herself and walked over to the treadmill, deciding to run up a few miles for her cardiovascular system. She always started out with it and set the timer for a half an hour, knowing she'd get at least five miles in before she moved on to the next part of her routine workout. Putting on her headphones and turning the volume up full blast, Danica began her run on the treadmill.

Those peering light brown eyes of David looked over at Danica and smirked, not believing how beautiful she was. No matter what she wore, the woman was absolutely gorgeous and David licked his lips when he seen the perspiration start to form on her body. She would definitely have to take a shower afterwards and David would make sure he was involved in it. He chuckled evilly to himself and shook his head before going over to the squats, putting the weights on to his max, and started squatting while the weights were on his shoulders. 'She's so fuckin' good in bed.' He thought and licked his lips, squatting faster, and felt the muscles in his thighs start to contract.

The half an hour went by in no time and Danica was ready to work her arms. She walked over to the military press and sat down, putting her arms behind her head, and started lifting the bar up and down. She breathed in and out slowly while lifting her max and closed her eyes as she started to struggle a little after a half an hour. 'Just a few more and then I'll start on my thighs.' Danica thought and did three more sets before finally setting the bar down and looked over at David, seeing he was working on his chest. She smiled gently and walked over to the squats, setting it to her max, and started doing them while coaching herself.

Another hour passed and the final thing Danica had to do was take a shower. It was soaking in sweat as she looked up at the clock on the wall, seeing she had just enough time to take a shower and get into her wrestling gear before going out for her match. When David tried joining her in the shower, Danica explained to him she didn't have time, but promised to make it up to him later that night at the hotel. "I'm holding you to that." He stated and kissed her lips softly before letting her go into the shower.

After a really quick shower, Danica fished through her bag again and pulled out her wrestling gear for that night. It consisted of a pair of black plastic shorts with silver zippers on them and they ran up her crotch and butt so much, she couldn't wear panties with them. The shirt was a top that was cut just below her breasts, so they covered, and was a tank top, showing off the tops of her breasts and perked them up nicely. It was also black plastic and had silver zippers where the nipples of her breasts were. Danica looked in the mirror, deciding to leave her hair down, and quickly dried it with her blow dryer. She sighed when the stage technician came up to the door and knocked on it, telling her she had five minutes before her match, and Danica knew she would have to let the rest air dry.

Danica quickly slipped on her black, mid-thigh black plastic one inch heels that went with her outfit and that she could wrestle in, and walked out of her dressing room. Her stomach was growling and Danica groaned, knowing she'd scarf back at the hotel when her and David left the arena earlier on that night. She quickly got to gorilla position and walked through it, giving the thumbs up to Vince, who was sitting at the production table, and heard her music blasting through the arena speakers. Taking a deep breath, Danica walked up the stairs and through the curtains, smiling and waving at the fans, and walked down the ramp toward her advisory.

Amy was bent over in the ring, swaying her body back and forth, and immediately went on the attack as soon as Danica slid in the ring. Danica groaned when she felt Amy's boots against her ribs and quickly got out of the predicament, grabbing Amy's foot, and pushed her down on the mat. It gave her just enough time to stand up on the mat and kicked Amy in the stomach before delivering a devastating DTT. The rest of the match pretty much went Danica's way. Amy got a little bit of offense in, but it was mostly all Danica as she signaled for her finishing maneuver and turned around, only to get speared to the mat by Amy's boyfriend, Adam Copeland (Edge). Danica crashed to the mat and curled up in a fetal position, groaning at the pain that exploded through her abdomen, and allowed Amy to pin her for the win.

It took a bit for Danica to get up as the show went to a commercial, but she finally managed to get up, holding her abdomen, and slid out of the ring, saluting the fans. She walked up the ramp way, smiling for the fans, but on the inside, her body was aching from Adam's spear and sighed when she walked through the curtain and gorilla position. Vince was standing right in front of her, a worried expression on his face, and placed his hand on her shoulder as he asked, "Are you alright, Danica?"

"I'm fine, Vince." She quietly replied, trying to hide the pain she was in, but it was obvious in her eyes.

"Good we can have our meeting then. Follow me." He gently commanded and Danica followed him, wondering what this meeting was all about, and then remembered her conversation on the phone with him a few hours prior to this moment.

Danica walked into Vince's office and bit her bottom lip when he shut the door, but she refused to show any nervousness. Vince smiled at her and softly said, "Sit down, please." She did as she was told and he sat down after her, like a true gentleman, and Danica smiled nervously at him, wondering what he had in store for her character. Vince cleared his throat and folded his hands on top of his desk as he said, "Danica, you are a remarkable young woman with a lot of skill in the ring, but your character hasn't taken off the way I wanted it too."

She nodded in full understanding, agreeing with him because she knew he was right, and softly said, "I know, Vince. I've been hoping for a character change and I'm excited to hear what you have in mind."

Grinning at his employee, Vince was truly thankful that she agreed with him because a lot of his employees didn't. He smiled at her genuinely and said, "I'm glad to hear you say that because I think I have the perfect character change in mind. I've been viewing yours and Amy's feud for the past several weeks and there's no spark in it, so that's why I've added Adam to the mix."

"Alright…" Danica hesitantly said, trailing off her words, and wondered where her boss was going with this. She wasn't prepared for the next thing that was about to come out of his mouth.

"I've decided that in order to give you and Amy the twist you need for your feud to get hotter, I'm going to put you with Adam's rival that he's against right now, along with the McMahon's." Vince informed her and Danica could feel the lump forming in her throat again, her eyes widening in shock, and tried to breathe, but she was having a hard time doing so.

"You're not meaning…" She finally rasped out, swallowing past the lump in her throat, but it was still there as the fear consumed her body and trailed her words off again.

"That's right! You're going to be Degeneration X's new valet!" Vince announced proudly, grinning from ear to ear at his brilliance, and Danica could feel her knees shaking so hard, they were knocking together.

Degeneration X was getting a new twist in their storyline with the McMahon's and she was it!? Danica couldn't believe it as she ran a shaky hand through her hair, staring at her boss with widened eyes, and managed to speak, "When is this going to take off?"

"Next week on RAW. You're going to be in a tag-team match with John Cena being your partner and together, you two will defeat Amy and Adam and that will officially make you a member of Degeneration X. Any questions?" Vince informed her and asked, seeing the pure fear swimming in her eyes, but knew this was the only way or else he would have to fire her.

Danica stood up from her chair, finally finding the feeling in her legs again, and smiled at him as she asked, "When do I pick up my script?"

Vince smirked at her, knowing she was perfectly fine with the idea he had in mind, and stood up as he replied, "Steph has your script down at the creative writing office. You can pick it up tonight if you want." Vince informed her and Danica nodded, shaking his hand, and thanked him for the opportunity before leaving the office.

As soon as the door shut behind her, huge tears slowly started to slide down her cheeks as she felt the anxiety building in her stomach again. She leaned against the wall, leaning her head against the wall, and tried to breathe out slowly, trying to get the sick feeling out of her stomach. She still couldn't believe it. Degeneration X was getting a new valet and it was her. As Danica walked down the hallway of the arena, she couldn't get the thought out of her head. Degeneration X's new valet was her. Unbelievable!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't fuckin' believe this shit!" David growled out, raking a hand through his hair, and Danica just stared at the floor. She just told David about her character change and cringed when David exploded in rage. "Why DX? Why does it fuckin' have to be Degeneration X?!"

"I don't know, David. Do I look like a fuckin' psychic to you?!" Danica snapped back at him, putting her head in her hands, and shook her head when David just stared down at her. "You don't trust me, do you." It wasn't a question, just a simple fact of life as Danica stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, staring out into the night sky.

David sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes as he replied, "It's not that I don't trust you, Dani. I don't trust THEM." He put the emphasis on the word them to make it clear to his girlfriend who he trusted and who he didn't.

A single stray tear slowly slid down her cheek as Danica crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring at the sky, and sighed when it started to rain. "I'm actually excited about this change, David, but I'm also petrified. I know DX doesn't want a valet, but Vince is throwing this as a curveball to them. I want this to work out, but if my own boyfriend doesn't believe that I can do it and keep it professional, then I'm not so sure I want to be with someone like that." Danica hated to say it, but she wasn't about to let any man hold her back from her dream, even if that man was David Batista.

"I don't want to hold you back from anything, Danica. I just…I know those guys and I know what they're capable of. You're going to have to share a hotel room with them and everything because DX NEVER travels separately." David informed her of his worries, making her sigh heavily as she looked down, and cleared her throat.

She turned around to stare at her boyfriend, her eyes glazed over with more tears, and stated, "That doesn't mean I can't leave to come stay with you in your hotel room, David. We're on the same roster so you shouldn't worry about anything. If we were on different rosters then I would understand why you would worry so much, but we're not." Danica wanted David to understand where she was coming from because no matter what he thought or felt, she was going to be the valet of DX.

Running a hand down his face in frustration, knowing Danica had already made up her mind about this situation, David simply cracked a smile at her and said, "You just make sure you're in my hotel room every night in my arms."

Danica smiled softly and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips softly as she said, "Thank you for sticking by me through this. I love you."

"Just give me some time, baby." David replied, staring into her amber colored eyes, and groaned when they started turning dark gold clouded over with desire. "I say a shower is in order. How about it?" David asked and grinned when Danica kissed his lips passionately before taking his head and guiding both of them into the bathroom.

The following morning, Danica groaned as the sunlight hit her face as it streamed through the windows of her hotel room. She smiled as David pulled her closer to his big body and leaned over, seeing what time it was, and sighed when she seen it was already noon. They had to be at the arena no later than one o'clock because Stephanie was having a meeting with them about the upcoming storylines. Danica rolled over on her side, facing David, and gently stroked his face with the back of her hand while admiring his peaceful features. She leaned over, kissing his lips softly, and smiled when his eyes slowly fluttered open.

David smiled as he yawned and looked into those beautiful amber colored eyes he'd fallen in love with, running his finger down her cheek, and whispered, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning sweetie. Come on, we gotta get up and head to the arena for the meeting." Danica stated as she kissed his lips softly before sliding out of bed and trotted into the bathroom with her naked body staring David in the face.

"That was just cruel." He growled and Danica giggled as she told him to deal with it before shutting the door behind her.

Forty five minutes later, Danica and David pulled up to the arena, and parked their car. She got out to retrieve her luggage and followed David into the arena, knowing they had fifteen minutes to get to the meeting before they were late. They quickly grabbed a cup of coffee from the cafeteria and walked in the room where the meeting was taking place, sighing with inner relief when they seen Stephanie wasn't there yet, and took their seats. A few other wrestlers were in there, but most of them usually arrived a few minutes after the meeting started. Danica and David hated being late and always made sure they made it on time, no matter what. They were both passionate about their jobs, which is what attracted them to each other the most.

Meanwhile, in the DX locker room, Paul was having a conniption fit as he picked up a chair and hauled it across the room, making it smash into the wall. "I can't fuckin' believe this bullshit! Why would your dad defy my wishes, Steph?" Paul asked his wife, making her sigh heavily, and shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Paul, but he's already assigned the Diva who's going to be joining the group and its going to happen next week on RAW." Stephanie informed her husband, knowing he was really angry about this sudden turn of events, but there was nothing she could do. Her father was her boss and it was her responsibility to inform the wrestlers and Divas about their storylines.

"So who's the Diva?" John piped in while Michael remained quiet, also pissed along with his best friend that Vince was spoiling the group with a tramp they worked with. John, on the other hand, was very intrigued and couldn't wait to find out which one it was.

Taking a deep breath and knowing her husband was going to a blow a huge gasket when he found this out, Stephanie closed her eyes and answered, "It's Danica, the new Diva."

Stephanie had to duck as a chair came whizzing past her head and collided with the wall, causing John to jump out of harm's way, and Paul let out a screeching, "WHAT?!"

"Man, not her! She's the one who debuted and won that stupid Diva battle royal to win the Women's title, right?" Michael groaned and asked, raking a hand through his hair, and sighed deeply when Stephanie nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on, guys. She's not that bad." Stephanie insisted, not believing how her husband was reacting, and shook her head disapprovingly. "Paul, when you finally get your head out of your ass and quit throwing chairs at your wife, you let me know, but until then, you can stay with Michael and John in their suite tonight." She then stormed out of their locker room and headed down to the meeting she was having with the entire roster of the RAW locker room.

Why Paul and Michael were having their fits about this change to their group, John shrugged his shoulders and mumbled to himself, "This should be interesting." The group of DX traveled down the hallway and walked into the meeting a few minutes after it started, making Stephanie roll her eyes in response.

"Nice of you to join us, DX." She gritted out, her blue eyes flaring up in anger, and continued on with the meeting. "Anyway, The Spirit Squad is going to drop the titles to these two individuals…" She trailed off and smirked when everyone started clapping as Matt Hardy walked in and Jeff instantly stood up, hugging his brother, not believing they were reuniting the Hardy Boys.

A beautiful, voluptuous brunette suddenly walked through the door, wearing three inch black heels with a gray skirt outfit. The skirt went two inches above her knees, showing off some of her delicious thighs and she was wearing a matching jacket with a light pink top underneath. Her long, waist length hair flowed down her back as her green eyes scanned the room and landed on Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. She smiled and walked over to her, extending her hand, and said, "Hi, my name is Raylin Jones, but most people call me Ray for short."

From the second this luscious beauty walked into the room, Matt could not take his eyes off of her for anything. She had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes on and licked his lips as he looked over at Stephanie, who was smiling from ear to ear at Raylin. 'Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.' Matt thought as he sat down beside his brother and let the meeting continue.

Stephanie shook Raylin's hand and smiled as she turned to the employees and said, "Raylin, this is the WWE family so welcome to it. Raylin is going to be one of the script writers on my creative team. I expect you to treat her the same way you treat me."

Everyone waved to her, causing a small blush to creep up in her cheeks, and took her seat, which coincidentally was next to Matt Hardy. She had to admit, the man was absolutely gorgeous and had eyes to die for. Danica smiled over at her and could instantly see an attraction building between her and Matt. Danica had become fast friends with Matt and Jeff when she got into the business. They had also grew up together in Cameron, but when Danica turned sixteen, her parents decided to fly her across the country to live in Colorado, where she graduated from high school.

Stephanie talked about a few more things with the roster and finally got the part she wanted to. "Before I say this, I just wanted to say that the Women's Division is really kicking off, especially since we recently lost Trish. Anyway, without further waiting, I want Danica to stand up."

Taking a deep breath and smiling softly at everyone in the room, Danica stood up and ran a hand through her hair, knowing exactly what Stephanie was about to say. "Danica is going to be joining the group of Degeneration X. Her and Amy's feud is really dry and my father thought that DX needed a little spice in their group as well." Stephanie announced and everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads, turning to face the members of DX, and Paul's entire face was beet red with rage. Danica seen the looks on his face and immediately gulped nervously, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

Her eyes scanned Michael's, seeing the disdain in his eyes, and finally landed on John Cena. His soft blue eyes locked with hers and Danica felt her insides start to quake as she swallowed hard, trying to breathe, but it was really difficult to do. He was staring at her and when he crossed his massive arms in front of his chest, Danica knew she had to sit down. She looked down at the table, trying not to hyperventilate, and sighed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was David's and touched it with her own, letting him know silently she would be okay, and Stephanie adjourned the meeting.

"You gonna be alright?" David whispered in her ear, trying to get her to calm down because her entire body was trembling, and knew Paul's look had scared her.

"I'll be fine. Go get ready for the show." She stated and David nodded, kissing the top of her head, and walked out of the meeting, leaving Danica alone in the room with one other person.

Once everyone had ventured out of the room, Danica finally let a few tears slip down her cheeks, not noticing someone else was in the room. She gasped when she felt two hands on her shoulders and a voice whispered in her ear, "You better think about this really hard before going through with it. Being in DX isn't a picnic, Diva."

Danica slowly lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, gulping nervously at the sight of Paul's hazel eyes staring back at her with a hardened expression. She ran a hand through her hair and softly said, "I understand that, but I have a job to do and I'm going to do it regardless."

She started to stand up and walk out of the room, gasping when Paul pushed her against the wall harshly, and stated with deadly intentions in his eyes, "If you know what's good for you, Diva bitch, you'll walk away from this idea and never look back." He then released her and stormed out of the meeting room, leaving Danica to stand there frozen solid to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following Monday night, Danica was a bundle of nerves. From the time she woke up in the hotel room in David's arms to walking inside the Verizon Wireless Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire. David tried everything in his power to get her to calm down, but Danica couldn't do it. Ever since her confrontation with Paul that previous Thursday in the meeting, she didn't even want to go anywhere near that DX locker room. Danica had made a decision and decided to talk to Vince about this character change for her. Maybe she could convince him that it was a bad mistake and put her with someone else.

Danica sighed heavily as she walked down the hallway, her two inch heels clicking against the concrete flooring of the arena, and went to find Vince's office. She had to talk to him about this before the show started. Danica stopped to look in one of the mirrors that the arena had and looked at the outfit she was wearing. It was a red dress top that was made of silk and dipped low into her breasts. There was a red string that went just below her neck and across it with a huge silver hoop hanging down. Her pants were black with black laced pockets and red silk interior on the inside of them. Her hair was down and curled, with black eyeliner outlining her eyes and clear gloss covered her lips.

After straightening out a strand of her hair that was out of place, Danica took a deep breath as she walked further down the hallway and ended up in front of Vince's office. She knocked softly on it, shaking from head to toe, and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Vince's voice sounded through the door and Danica smoothed out her pants as she walked in, smiling at him, and said, "Hey, Vince. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked softly, making Vince look up at her through his glasses, and nodded.

"Sure, have a seat and tell me what's on your mind, Danica." Vince replied, taking his glasses off, and folded his hands on top of his desk.

"Thanks." She said before sitting down in the chair across from him, crossing her legs, and looked straight ahead at her boss. "I wanted to talk to you about this character change that you had in mind for me, Vince." Danica informed him, making Vince raise his eyebrow at her, and urged her to continue silently with his eyes. "Vince, I really don't think that putting me with DX is a good idea. I mean, the more I think about it, the more I realize that all they'll probably do is cast me aside and treat me like a whore instead of a woman. I mean, isn't there something or someone else that you can stick me with?" Danica asked, hope of changing her boss's mind evident in her eyes, and Vince thought about it for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Danica, the reason why I put you with DX is simply because your character sucked. It blew ass, alright? Your feud with Amy is below standards for this company. It's very dry and there's no passion in it. Adam spearing you last week opened up the gates for potential for your character and started this storyline. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Vince explained and asked, looking into her amber colored eyes, and seen all the fear swimming through them.

Nodding her head in response and sighing deeply, Danica ran a hand through her hair and replied, "Yes sir, I understand." Her voice was filled with so much disappointment that it caused Vince to frown.

"Let me ask you this, Danica. Why don't you want to take this ride with DX? Did something happen?" Vince asked and didn't even have to hear her answer because just the look in her eyes told the whole story.

'I can't tell him because then I'll be known as a nark by everyone here.' Danica thought as she chewed on her thumbnail and plastered on a fake smile on her lips as she shook her head. "No Vince, nothing happened. I'll just have to deal with this character change and hope for the best." She stood up and extended her hand, making Vince nod in reply as he shook hers firmly, and Danica started to walk out of her office, but her boss's voice stopped her.

Vince stood up from his chair and stated, "By the way, Danica, you are to report to the DX locker room immediately so you can figure out how the tag-team match with Cena is going to go down."

Not saying a word, Danica nodded her head once before walking out of his office, and down the hallway, disappointment in her eyes and heart. She still couldn't believe she had to go through with this storyline and knew if she didn't, she would end up getting fired. Vince didn't have to tell her that because that's just what happened in a business like this. Taking a deep breath, Danica decided to go get a bottle of water before venturing down to the Women's locker room to pick up her bag she'd left in her locker. As soon as she walked in the cafeteria, Danica had to advert her eyes instantly when she saw the members of Degeneration X sitting at the table and Candice Michelle was sitting on John's lap.

John smirked when Candice whispered something in his ear, rubbing her inner thigh, and immediately pulled away his interest on his girlfriend to the new Diva that just walked in the cafeteria. She looked beautiful in the outfit she was wearing and it showed off her body nicely. John licked his lips as he continued to stare at her, but was quickly jolted out of his daydream when he felt Paul shaking him. Looking down at the leader of DX, John asked, "What did ya say, man?"

"Man, get your head out of your ass and focus, John! We have to figure out how to get that slut out of our group!" Paul growled at him, keeping his voice down so Danica didn't hear him, and Candice nodded in agreement quickly.

"Do you want me to do it, Paul? I can think of a few things to do to her to get her out of the group." Candice offered, smirking down at her boyfriend, and John cracked a smile back at her, but deep down, he didn't want his girlfriend to touch her.

Paul shook his head and smiled, patting her arm gently, and replied as he stood up, "No, but thanks for your offer, Candy. I'm gonna go talk to her." He stated before walking away and throwing his food in the garbage, which was right by the water machine that Danica was currently standing at. He could see her hands shaking and knew he had scared her that past Thursday after the meeting before the house show in the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts. He leaned against the side of the machine and said in a low, menacing tone of voice, "So, have you thought about what we talked about last week, Diva?"

Turning to face Paul, after getting her emotions under control, Danica stated through gritted teeth, "My name is not Diva. It's Danica, got it memorized?"

"You stupid little bitch, who the Hell do you think you are talkin' to me like that?!" Paul spat back at her, his hazel eyes flared up with rage, not believing the audacity of this Diva.

"Listen to me really close, Paul. I don't want to be in your stupid fucked up group any more than you want me in it, but unfortunately, I'll lose my job if I do. Quite frankly, I'm not about to give up my dream for a lousy fuckin' storyline so you can take any threats you have for me and shove them straight up your ass!" Danica stated as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, pressed the button so her water would come out of the machine, and picked it up before walking away from him out of the cafeteria.

Paul just stared after her, his jaw dropped to the cement flooring of the cafeteria, and couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Michael and John, along with Candice, had overheard what Danica had said to him and had the same expressions on their faces. "It served you right, man. After what you did to her last week, you're lucky she didn't kick ya in the nuts." John stated and Paul stared at him, wondering how he knew about what he'd done to Danica.

"How did you find out about that?" Paul asked his member through gritted teeth and John rolled his eyes in response as he brushed Candice's arm off his shoulder.

"Get steppin', baby. I got some bidness to handle." John stated, snapping his finger, and smirked when Candice walked away from him and out of the cafeteria. He then looked at the leader of DX and said, "I overheard everything you said to her last week, man. I was standing outside of the room and the door was cracked open a bit. You obviously didn't close it all the way like you thought you had. Look man, I'm not sayin' I'm on her side and I'm not on Vince's side, but you betta get your head outta your ass before it gets handed to you."

Michael sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, and piped in, "We all know the ONLY reason why she's being brought into the group, Paul. Vince is tryin' to make our lives a living Hell and he KNOWS how much you despise Divas, with the exception of a few."

"Exactly and what you said to that girl last week was wrong, Paul. You were wrong and you should apologize to her before the shit hits the fan. Vince is going to keep throwin' curve balls at us like this so we gotta learn how to handle'em." John stated, trying to get it through Paul's head that it wasn't Danica's fault she was being forced into this predicament.

"Maybe you're right. Come on, she's already in our dressing room because Vince came and told me earlier today when I got here that she'd be in our locker room for the night." Paul informed them and both John and Michael nodded as they walked behind their leader toward the locker room.

Danica felt really great to be able to stand up to Paul the way she had and smiled to herself as she walked down the halls of the arena. She was trying to find DX's locker room and smiled when she finally did. Bringing the door handle down and pushing the locker room door open, Danica looked around, seeing it was huge. There was a couch against the far wall, along with a few comfortable chairs, and the monitor was in the middle of the room. There was a bathroom attached to the room and Danica knew she had to change into her gear in a little while. Monday Night RAW was going on the air in less than two hours.

Walking over to the couch and sitting down, Danica crossed her arms in front of her chest and crossed her legs as she waited for the rest of DX to get back. She didn't have to wait long because five minutes later, the door opened and she just sat there, not saying a single word, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. John smiled at her while Michael just nodded his head once and all Paul did was sigh as he walked over to his bag. He looked at what Danica was wearing and stated in a smartass tone of voice, "You're not wrestling in that, are you?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd go out there in these two inch spiked heels that are on my feet and shove them up Adam and Amy's ass." She retorted with a roll of her eyes and Paul was already getting fed up with her as he stormed into the locker room to change into his gear.

Once the door was closed, John started busting up laughing as he walked over to her and said, "Give me some skin, girl! That was great." He sat down beside her and Danica raised her eyebrow up at him. He was a little off his rocker, but that didn't stop her from thinking he was absolutely gorgeous.

She brought her hand out hesitantly, staring up at Michael with questions in her eyes, and all Michael did was say, "You'll get used to him in time."

Danica nodded as she looked back at John, knowing they were tag-team partners, and softly asked, "So, did you wanna go over our strategy for our match tonight?"

John looked back at her and into her eyes, noticing for the first time just how unique and beautiful they were, and nodded his head as he replied, "That sounds like a good idea. The script says that you'll get the pin so you'll have to pin Amy cause it's one of those mixed tag matches that women can only wrestle women and men can only wrestle men." He informed her, making Danica nod, and they proceeded to go over their match strategies for their match that night.

Danica could only hope and pray that everything went smoothly that night without any more surprises like the previous week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That familiar music blasted through the arena speakers, making every single person that was in the audience rise to their feet, and started going completely insane with their screams. John stepped through the curtain, followed by a very luscious looking Danica by his side, and smirked as they both stood on the stage, staring down at their adversaries. Taking Danica hand in his, John twisted her around so she landed against his chest, and had to exhale slowly at what she was wearing for her ring attire.

It started at her feet, which were covered by three inch, black plastic knee high boots that went just below her knee and zipped up the sides. The zippers were neon green since she was officially part of the team now. Her thighs were shown, but had black fishnet stockings on them and to cover her lower regions was a pair of black plastic shorts that barely covered her ass. The top she had on was what John had to inhale and exhale slowly about. It was a crop top that was also black plastic and had a V shape neckline that went all the way down, showing off the sides of her breasts. It had chains that hooked on each side of the top to keep it from sliding off her body and showing off the whole package. The chains were neon green and as John's eyes trailed up more, she was wearing a black choker around her neck that said the words DX on it and her long, flowing hair was down her back in waves.

Danica saluted the fans as she looked up at John and whispered after turning around to look him in the eyes, "You ready?"

John nodded in response and Danica smiled as she turned back around as they both walked down the ramp way. Amy and Adam were pacing like two animals in a cage, waiting to lash out at their opponents, but the referee was holding them back. Danica pranced on the ring, showing off her plastic covered eyes to the audience, and smiled when John held the ropes open for her. She took one leg, stepping through it, and bent down so the fans could get a nice camera shot of her ass, before slowly stepping inside of the ring, her hands on her hips. John had to get his attention on the match, but just the way Danica stepped into the ring was making it extremely hard to do.

The match started and Danica immediately speared Amy to the mat, punching her in the face, while John went after Adam as he speared him to the mat as well. Danica stood up from Amy and picked the whore up by her hair, causing Amy to scream out, and Danica groaned when Amy dropped down on the mat, crushing her head against Danica's jaw. Amy smirked as she stood up on her feet and looked down at the hurt vixen, not believing she was part of DX now, and started putting the boots to her ribs. Danica screamed out as she tried to roll away from Amy, but it was no use. After taking a couple more blows to the ribs, Danica finally managed to get to her feet and kicked Amy in the ribs when she came charging at her to spear her into the ring post. Amy took the blow, hitting her shoulder in the process, and Danica knew this was her chance.

John and Adam were spilled on the outside while the girls were in the ring, as scripted, and he was laying into the man whore. Rights and lefts were flying as the two men fought viciously, trying to gain the upper hand on each other. Adam connected with John's jaw, causing his lip to split open, but it didn't faze John. He simply looked at Adam with a glare in his eyes and brought his knee up, landing it in Adam's ribs, and then stepped back as he kicked him straight in the face. Adam spilled over the security wall and landed hard on the concrete floor, groaning as his head exploded with pain. John looked back at the girls, seeing Danica had full control of Amy, and went after Adam, wanting to inflict as much damage on this man as humanly possible.

Back in the ring, Danica and Amy were going toe to toe in the middle of the ring. Amy had managed to punch Danica really hard in the face, causing her lip to bust open, but it wasn't bothering her. Danica started becoming vicious with her offense and swung Amy into the ropes, landing a chic kick in remembrance of Trish Stratus. They were best friends and when Danica heard about what Amy did to her friend, Danica got really pissed and went to Vince, asking to feud with the whore. Amy went down like a sack of potatoes in the middle of the ring, holding the right side of her face, and Danica went for the pin. It wasn't enough though as Amy kicked out after the count of two.

Danica hit the mat in frustration, but knew the match was going to end now. She lifted Amy up by her hair and put her head between her legs. She wrapped her arms around Amy's middle section and lifted her up in the air, twisted her in a half circle, and made Amy land in the middle of the ring on her stomach. Danica smirked when she seen Amy wasn't moving and went for the pin, causing the audience to erupt in a thunderous applause when Danica got the win. John had seen the move Danica pulled off and was stunned, not believing how much power this woman had in her. She was beautiful, but she was also a hard ass with a wrestling instinct he'd never seen before. Before the referee could even raise her hand in victory, John had slid in the ring, and did it himself, nodding at her in appreciation.

Suddenly, something came over John he never thought could happen and the whole situation happened in slow motion. John pulled Danica into his arms, locking eyes with her, their breathing erratic, their hearts beating as one, and he couldn't take it anymore. Just the look in her eyes was enough to drive him insane and her luscious lips were just calling out to him to kiss her. That's exactly what happened. John's head bent down and captured her lips with his in a heated, passionate kiss that was unscripted. He didn't care though as his arms tightened around her waist, smirking to himself when she started kissing him back, and groaned when her tongue slipped into his mouth, heating the moment even more.

When John pulled away, Danica was staring at him with huge eyes and touched her lips with her fingertips, not believing what just happened. She slowly took a step back away from him and quickly slid out of the ring, ran up the ramp way, and through the curtain, still breathless and shocked from the kiss. What the Hell was John thinking kissing her like that?! Danica didn't have time to even go to the DX locker room because she was grabbed from behind and hoisted over a shoulder. When she looked down and seen the familiar tattoo of the two flags that merged his nationalities together, she knew exactly who it was.

"David, please put me down. I had no idea he was going to do that!" Danica pleaded with him, her midsection hurting from the boots Amy gave her earlier on in the match, and sighed when she realized he wasn't listening.

"Fuck that shit! We're going to Vince right now and having you REMOVED from that stupid DX group! John is lucky I don't beat the living shit out of him!" David growled back in anger, not believing what he just witnessed on the monitor, and felt his heart tighten in his chest at the sight. John had actually kissed HIS girlfriend in the middle of the ring without any remorse whatsoever!

In a few minutes, David arrived on the outside of Vince's office door and kicked it open with one swift movement, causing Vince to instantly stand up from his chair. Danica was still over David's shoulder, trying to wiggle her way free from his tight grip, but it wasn't happening. "What the Hell is the meaning of this!?" Vince shouted, angered that one of his employees would actually kick his office door open, and demanded an explanation.

"Did you SEE what happened out there, Vince?! I want Danica out of the group of Degeneration X! I REFUSE to allow them to corrupt her!" David growled at his boss, not caring what the consequences were, and Danica finally had enough.

With all her strength, Danica managed to wiggle her way out of David's grip as she landed in front of him on her feet, and pushed him away from her. He landed in the seat that was by the door and screamed at him out of pure anger, "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKIN' CHILD, DAVID! IF YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT ME LIKE THIS THEN YOU CAN GO SQUARE TO FUCKIN' HELL!"

David's brown eyes widened in shock at the outburst from his girlfriend and didn't say a word, knowing she was livid at both him and John for what had transpired in the ring. Danica turned around to face her boss and immediately calmed down as she said, "I apologize for my boyfriend's rude behavior, Vince, but you have to admit, what John did tonight was…" Before she could finish, Vince interrupted her.

"Fabulous!" He informed her, causing both Danica's and David's jaws to drop to the floor at what their boss just said.

"Come again?" Danica questioned, not knowing what else to say to her boss, and was stunned when Vince started telling her his idea.

The boss sat back down in his chair, not believing how brilliant John was in tonight's show, and asked Danica to sit down so he could explain. She did as she was told and looked at him as he began. "Danica, the chemistry you and John had in the ring tonight was something not even Amy and Adam have in the ring. It was intense, passionate, and just what the audience is looking for. That kiss was electrifying and it brought people out of their chairs. Therefore, you and John will be romantic involved on national television from here on out."

"WHAT?!" David exploded as he stood up from his chair, the veins in his arms and neck bulging out, and Danica didn't say anything. Her head simply lowered and her eyes shut, not believing what John did, and didn't know what to feel about it.

"Thank you, Vince." She quietly uttered before standing up from her chair and walking out of his office, a million thoughts running through her head, and sighed when she felt David grab her from behind and twisted her around to face him.

The amount of anger and fire burning in his eyes was enough to make anyone fearful, but Danica wasn't just anybody. She stood her ground against him as he stated angrily, "You're actually fine with this?!"

"David, back off, alright? Look, there's nothing I can do about it! If I don't go along with this storyline, I'm going to lose my job and that's not going to happen! If I have to go out there week after week and kiss John like I'm in love with him than so be it! You, more than anyone, should know the predicament I'm in. Why can't you just trust me and have a little faith in me that I won't cheat on you? I'm not Angela!" Danica shouted back at him, the tears finally filling up her amber colored eyes, wishing David could trust her with his heart even though she didn't have it fully yet.

Staring into her eyes as his began to soften, David sighed heavily as he said, "You know I can't do that yet, Dani. How can I trust someone who is willing to be in a romance angle with another man besides her boyfriend?" He retorted, causing Danica to shake her head at him and pushed him away from her as she stormed down the hallway.

So it was true. He didn't trust her and probably never would. Danica ran down to her dressing room and slammed the door behind her, the tears already flowing down her cheeks, and couldn't believe what David had just told her. She knew it was difficult for him to trust another woman after what Angela had done to him, but Danica was tired of waiting. She had said I love you to him for the past three months and hadn't heard it uttered back one time. Danica quickly packed up her things, changed into a pair of ripped blue jeans with a black tank top, and walked out of the arena building toward the rental car. David would have to find some other way back to the hotel because she refused to wait for him.

After getting her things in the trunk of the car and sliding in the passenger seat, Danica just sat there for a few minutes contemplating her decision. Her thoughts suddenly went to the kiss that John planted on her in the middle of the ring and couldn't believe how much she'd enjoyed it. David was a great kisser, no doubt about it, but when John kissed her, she felt something erupt inside of her body that David never did. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely something worth waiting for as she turned the ignition on of her car and peeled out of the parking lot, just as David came bolting out the doors.

"Damn it!" David growled out, throwing his bag on the wet asphalt of the parking lot, and raked a hand through his hair in frustration. It's not that David didn't want to trust Danica with his heart, but it was hard after what Angela had done to him. It hadn't even been three months after he was divorced that he started dating Danica and knew it was too soon. 'We need to talk.' He thought as he sighed heavily and decided to hitch a ride from one of the boys in the back, hoping when he got to the hotel room that Danica was there.

When he arrived back at the hotel and walked inside their suite, David closed his eyes when he seen that she wasn't there. He set his bags down on the floor and stripped off his clothes, wondering where she'd gone, and suddenly, his blood started to boil at the thought. She had to share a suite with DX so that's probably where she was. 'We definitely need to talk.' He thought as he walked into the bathroom, turned the shower on, and stepped in it, letting his thoughts run wild at what she could be doing in that suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the argument between her and David, Danica decided she needed some time to unwind. She couldn't believe how mean and vicious David had been toward her. Though it was only verbally, it still didn't hurt her any less. Danica sighed deeply as she found her way back at the hotel, knowing she had to sleep in the DX suite, and bit her bottom lip at the thought. Her mind suddenly wandered back to earlier that night in the ring and the scorching kiss John Cena had planted on her lips. She had to admit, the man could kiss and leave a woman breathless because that's exactly what the kiss had done to her. It had truly made her completely breathless and her entire body light on fire from head to toe.

A few tears effortlessly made their way to the surface of her eyes and spilled down her cheeks freely, making Danica sigh heavily to herself. It hurt so much to hear David say he couldn't trust her all because of this ridiculous storyline that John had sparked in Vince's mind. Even though the kiss wasn't scripted, Danica knew John kissed her to get the audience in an uproar. Her thoughts suddenly went back to David and the amount of fiery rage in his eyes was enough to scare her. The words of their replayed in her mind like a video in a VCR.

_"Why can't you just trust me and have a little faith in me that I won't cheat on you? I'm not Angela!"_

"You know I can't do that yet, Dani. How can I trust someone who is willing to be in a romance angle with another man besides her boyfriend?"

Without even realizing it, more tears had flowed down her cheeks as Danica shook her head, not wanting to be in a hotel room all cooped up right now. She knew the degenerates were out and about, probably partying it up. Danica decided she'd make David sweat it out a little and walked back out of the hotel and toward her car. She quickly placed her bag back in the trunk of her car and stepped inside the driver's side before slipping the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. Danica didn't know where she was going and didn't care, as long as she didn't have to be around her untrusting boyfriend.

Danica ended up pulling into a parking lot of a club called Sizzle and wondered it was about. She put the car in park and stepped out, staring down at what she was wearing, and quickly shook her head in response. She walked over to the trunk of her car and pulled out her bag and then looked around, wanting to make sure nobody was watching what she was about to do. Quickly stepped out of her jeans, Danica slipped on a short, black skirt that went three inches above the knee and barely covered her ass along with a green half cropped dress shirt. It tied around the neck and had rips all in it for style and was backless. She then let her down from the tie it was in and let it flow down her back in luscious waves, hugging her waist nicely. After touching up her makeup and changing into a pair of three inch knee high boots, Danica finally shut the trunk of her car and walked inside the club, smirking when eyes fixated on her.

Sitting at the bar trying to suck down his fifth beer within the last two hours, John still couldn't believe his girlfriend. Candice had been getting on his last nerve as of late and tonight was the culmination of everything. She had said some rather rude comments about Danica and John wasn't standing for it. Danica was part of the group Degeneration X, along with him, and he was going to protect a member of the group at all costs. It wasn't Danica's fault that Vince had lost his mind and was trying to piss off his son-in-law in Paul and John wasn't going to chastise and ridicule her for trying to save her wrestling career. His blue eyes scanned the room, seeing everyone was talking and gallivanting freely around, and fixated his eyes on the vixen that stepped through the doorway.

Smiling from ear to ear, Danica had stepped into a scene she was very familiar with. Before she had signed a three year contract with the WWE, Danica was an exotic dancer for one of the night clubs in New York City, where she was currently located. On Thursday nights, she would sing one of her songs she'd written and always got a standing ovation after her performances. Danica was very talented, but her true passion always rested inside the small ring that she performed within day and night. She did miss the dancing because that's all she'd ever known her entire life, but it also helped her to get into shape and strong like she was now. It was in a feminine way, unlike some of the other women wrestlers who had come and gone in the business, such as Chyna.

Sliding on one of the stools at the bar, Danica smiled softly at the bartender, awaiting for her turn patiently. It was a busy night so she could understand if he didn't get to her right away. She wasn't in any hurry and didn't see those familiar pair of blue orbs devouring her whole. After five minutes, Danica finally felt a pair of eyes scorching her soul and turned her head to the right, shocked when she seen John sitting a few stools down from her. She smiled hesitantly at him and felt her heart thudding in her chest when he started moving toward her.

"Fancy finding you here." His silky voice lingered in her ear, wanting her to hear him because it was so loud in the club, and smiled when Danica started to blush.

Resting a hand on her cheek, Danica turned toward him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, and replied coyly, "I can say the same for you. Where's your vixen?" She asked, referring to Candice.

"I don't know and don't care honestly." John stated, his tone becoming a little heated, and Danica could tell something had happened between them like her and David. "Where's Davey boy?" He asked, not really sounding to care, but wanted to give her the same courtesy she'd bestowed on him.

A frown etched across her face as Danica sighed deeply, not really caring where David was at that moment, and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and don't care where he is."

"I'm sorry for bringing him up, Danica." John softly said, seeing she was clearly upset when he mentioned David, and rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes adverted to the floor.

Danica waved him off absentmindedly and shook her head. She lifted his head up by the chin and looked into his eyes as she said, "Don't apologize, John. You didn't know…" Her words trailed off when a song came blasting through the speakers of the club and Danica squealed with delight as she hopped off of the stool, pulling John with her.

"Uhh Danica, I don't really dance…" He trailed off as he looked down, seeing exactly how short her skirt was, and smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "How bad can it be?"

Swaying her hips as she walked out on the dance floor, Danica spun around, a look coming over in her eyes that made John form a problem in his pants. They had gone from the golden, amber color to a smoky dark gold in a matter of moments as Danica crooked her finger at John, beckoning him on the dance floor. The way her hips were swaying and the look that had come over her eyes was enough for John to comply. He walked toward her and smirked when she turned back around, her hair pooling down her back and on his shoulders, and bent down as her ass was against the crotch of his jean shorts. John instinctively gripped her waist in his hands and together, they both started dirty dancing, not caring about anything at the moment, but each other.

_{Paul Wall:}  
Boys talkin' down  
One the sidelines watching wishin' they was playin' the game we playin'  
But it's all good though  
Pall Wall, Brooke what up baby?_

{Brooke:}  
What it do Paul Wall  
They always talkin'

{Paul Wall:}  
Okay I hear the commentators on the side chatter boxing  
Paul Wall and Brooke got all the paparazzi watching  
I hear them jaw japing bumping guns chasing crones  
We ain't concerned with them bums we cumulating funds  
Plastic wrist we got the Johnny Dang watch froze five kid vivid yellow stone  
In my ear lobe  
I'm squashing chatter when the light hit the pinky ring  
Starch and clean white puff with the lean  
See me in the new Benz cuz I'm oh so ballin'  
Or an old school slab with the few wheels fallin'  
We got'em talkin' but really they ain't saying much  
Just speculating the gossip truth is they don't know about us

{Brooke:}  
I see your lips moving, but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving, but I don't know nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us

(Talk to 'em Brooke)

Her hips started gyrating with the song as she closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair, and smirked when John came up behind her. Danica absolutely loved this song that Brooke Hogan, (Hulk Hogan) Terry's daughter, had performed on the radio and couldn't get enough of it. Paul Wall wasn't too bad either and made the song that much more exciting to dance too. John's hands slowly ran down her sides, getting lost in how soft her skin felt against his. The shirt had rips in it so he could feel her soft skin through the thin material, which was making him insane with passion, and started moving with her as the music took both of them completely away.

_{Brooke:}  
I'm just trying to live, but your all up in my grill  
How's a girl to breathe with all the media starring down my mouth  
With a four inch lens I just wanna hit the mall with some of my friends_

{Paul Wall:}  
They talkin' 'bout us so I guess were doing something right  
Ballin' in the mix with the camera lights shining bright  
They know we caked up, but they don't know how much we worth  
People stay clear the ceiling off because we getting work

{Brooke:}  
Picture yourself up in my shoes  
Top story of the news  
Everyday it's something new  
Everybody's watching you  
But they ain't seen nothing  
They ain't heard nothing  
Everybody's just fronting it's what they do

I see your lips moving, but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving, but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us

Danica turned around, staring deep into John's blue eyes, and smiled when he pushed her head back, whipping it back up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her neck as they continued to dance, both breathing sporadically, both wondering where this was going, and both neither cared at the moment. John could've gotten lost in her smoky golden orbs for the rest of his life as his foot slid in between her legs, causing her panty covered crotch to rest on his knee, but they never stopped dancing. Their shoulders moved with the rhythm and Danica's eyes drifted shut while her hands ran down John's rock hard chest and started going underneath his shirt while swinging her head back and forth. John had to bite back a groan when her hands started to feel up his chest, underneath the jersey he was wearing, and started dancing dirtier as the song started coming to a close.

_Stop stop stop  
I'm not listening  
You can save your breath  
I don't wanna hear the rumors people are spreading  
Why, why do people go  
Out of their way  
To try to bring us down  
They wanna know about us_

I seen your lips moving, but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving, but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't' know about us

John had dipped Danica at the end of the song, smirking down at her as their eyes locked, and his mind suddenly rewound back to earlier on that night. The kiss they'd shared in the ring and his impulse to do so. He didn't know why he'd done it, but he wasn't ashamed of it either. There was no regret shining in her eyes after they parted and John knew instantly that she'd felt the same thing he did. Passion. Fire. Intensity. Desire. All mixed into one.

After a few minutes, John finally released her, causing Danica to stumble back a little, and John caught her by her wrists. He pulled her to stand up straight, never breaking eye contact with her, and Danica thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. The amount of passion and desire coursing through his blue eyes was enough to make any woman weak in the knees and that's exactly how Danica was feeling at the moment. "Are you okay?" John quietly asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't sprained her ankle or anything in those boots she was wearing and dancing in.

"I-I'm fine…Never better." She replied hastily, her breathing still ragged, and smiled at him reassuringly before he released her.

"Well good." John chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, laughing when she said she could use a drink. "I'll buy it for you then." Neither seemed to notice the scorching, jealous eyes narrowed dangerous slits at the two and quickly scurried out of the building of the club.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the hotel and walked through the back door, knowing if she didn't do this now, she could lose the best thing that ever happened to her. Walking through the hotel halls frantically, she had found out what room he was in and hoped she didn't get bombed for her troubles. She seen the look of passion in Danica and John's eyes as they danced together and it made her sick to her stomach. In a matter of moments, she was standing outside room 3848 and took a deep breath before raising her hand up and knocking on the door three times. A growl sounded from behind the door, causing her heart to jump up in her throat, and dropped in her stomach at the look he gave her.

"What the fuck do you want, Candice?" David snarled, his nostrils flared up, and his cold, unforgiving brown eyes lit ablaze with anger. She coughed a little when she smelled the alcohol radiating off his breath and knew he was drunk.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Candice pushed him into the hotel room with her hands and replied brashly as the hotel room door shut behind them, "I think me and you need to talk. It involves your precious Danica and my boyfriend, John Cena."

Just the mere mention of that snake was enough to make David's blood boil in rage as he shot his hand out, gripping Candice by her throat, and menacingly growled, "What ABOUT them!?"

Candice could already feel her air supply being cut off as she managed to raspy coughed out, "I…saw them…together."

"WHERE?!" David exploded, tightening his grip on her throat, his anger overflowing and Candice was starting to pass out.

Her eyes drifted shut as her claws to get free suddenly died down and she whispered out, "A club…"

David finally realized how much pressure he'd put on her throat and immediately released her, causing a fresh breath of air to flow through her lungs as she fell to the floor. After coughing for a good five minutes, Candice glared up at him and managed to rasp out while holding her throat, "Has anyone ever told you that you have some SERIOUS anger problems?!"

"Only one." David retorted swiftly as he stumbled over to the bed and took the bottle of Jack Daniels, taking a long swig of it, and plopped down on the bed. "So what were they doing?" He asked, squeezing the bottle with his hand, and ended up crushing it when Candice answered his question.

"They were dirty dancing with each other, but that's not what I came to talk to you about. I have a proposition for you…if you're interested." Candice wickedly stated, trying to get the rest of her voice to become normal again, and slowly stood up as she walked over to David.

His brown eyes were glazed over with tears as he took another swig of the bottle, growling in dismay when Candice ripped it away from her, and gripped his hair in his hands. "What do you have in mind?" He finally asked.

Laughing with deviance evident in her voice, Candice dropped the bottle in the garbage before revealing her idea to him. By the time she was completely through, David had the biggest smirk across his lips. He looked at Candice, who was sitting beside him, and his eyes suddenly took on something else she wasn't familiar with. In lightening quick speed, David pulled Candice on his lap, the alcohol and heart break from what Danica had caused him to feel mixing together, and lowered his lips to hers in a passionate, heart aching kiss. He just wanted to feel love by someone, even if it wasn't real. Candice instantly kissed him back as he lowered her back on the bed, crawling on top of her, and the rest of the night was filled with her screams and his groans as they took each to the limit over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After that night with Candice, David finally decided he had to take drastic measures if he wanted to keep Danica in his life. He was walking around nervously at the arena a few weeks later, sweating bullets, wishing there was some other way out of this predicament. Candice had been really sweet toward John, keeping him as far away from Danica as humanly possible. She refused to lose the love of her life to some whore that had already gotten her nails dug into David. That night David and Candice shared together sealed their partnership and each vowed to the other not to speak a word of their master plan to anyone.

The plan was simple, yet deviant at the same time. David and Candice were going to keep Danica and John away from each other whenever they weren't in front of a camera out in the ring or during a promo segment backstage. Even though Danica was part of the Degeneration X, she still spent her nights in David's arms. It's funny how life turned out sometimes as David stared down at the floor, wishing he didn't have to do this to Danica, but it was the only way. 'I love her and nobody is going to have her except me.' He thought finally and smiled when she walked through the curtain, his eyes narrowing to slits when he saw John's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Danica seen the look in David's eyes and immediately pushed John's arm off of her, not wanting to cause a scene, and walked over to her boyfriend. She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and whispered in his ear, "Relax, it's only for show."

Simply nodding at her, but never taking his eyes off the man before him, David wrapped a protective arm around Danica waist, and stated in a low voice, "Come on, Dani. Let's get back to the hotel. I have something I want to ask you."

Danica bit her bottom lip as she took a step out of David's arms and ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at him and said, "Actually, I was gonna go out clubbing with a few of the girls tonight. We haven't gone in such a long time and I really want to."

"But baby, I've had this planned all day!" David whined, not believing his plan was going up in smoke, and started to panic. John's brow quirked in question at the sight of the fidgety man before him and wondered what was going on.

A frown spread across Danica's lips as she met John's eyes for a split second, wishing she could be in his arms, and sighed as she replied, "I know, David, but I promised the girls I'd go out with them for a few hours. We can always do what you have planned when I return…"

"Why so you can be drunk off your fuckin' ass when it happens and you not remember anything?" David shot back angrily, his temper starting to get the better of him, and this was started to scare Danica a little bit.

Her hand reached up and touched his arm, sighing heavily when he pulled away from her, acting like he'd just been burned by her touch. "David, please understand…" She tried reasoning with him, but it wasn't working. Danica knew how stubborn David could be and this wasn't solving anything. Regret shined in her eyes as Ashley and Maria came strolling up to them.

Maria smiled as she swung her arm around Danica's shoulders and smiled up at David as she stated cheerfully, "Ready to go get loaded and dance the night away?"

"Yeah, we better go now if we want to get a good parking spot, Dani girl." Ashley piped in, causing Danica to sigh even heavier as she looked up at a ticked off David, and shook her head slowly at them.

"I'm sorry you guys, but David has plans for us already and I didn't know about it…" She trailed off as she glared up at him, seeing the smug smile crossing his lips. "Until now." Danica finished as she shook her head, not believing how cruel her boyfriend could be at times.

Both Maria and Ashley started whining, protesting against her decision, but Danica knew if she went to the club with her friends that there would be serious Hell to pay later on. David had never struck her or harmed her in any way, but lately, his temper had been short and she didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was. It was so strange though because David was always in her sight, even in the shower. He was constantly by her twenty four seven and wouldn't leave her side for anything. She was actually glad to be out in the ring with John during their matches and segments on Monday Night RAW and the house shows. That's how overbearing David had become and it was starting to anger Danica slowly.

Glaring up at David once more before staring back at her friends, Danica smiled at them and said, "I promise, next Monday night, I'll go out with you guys and we'll have a blast and dance the night away."

In the back of David's mind, all he kept thinking was, 'Not if I can help it.'

"You better keep your word or else we'll beat your ass." Ashley threatened playfully before hugging her friend. She had recently been transferred over from Smackdown!, after ending things with her boyfriend Matt Hardy. It was a mutual breakup between the two and besides, Ashley was already having her eyes on someone else, but she wouldn't tell who.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Maria chipped in as she stated, "Yeah, DAVID!" She emphasized his name, causing him to look down at her innocently, and smirked when Maria turned her attention back on Danica. John didn't miss this and started to wonder if something was going on.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Danica shook her head as she spat angrily at her boyfriend before storming away from him, "I hope you're fuckin' happy."

David sighed heavily as he shook his head and went after her, not realizing that John witnessed the entire situation. He groaned inwardly when he heard that all too familiar voice and wished a dark, black hole would form in the floor and swallow him whole, but no such luck. "Johnny baby!" Candice squealed as she ran up to her boyfriend, hugging him around the waist, and started to pout when he pulled away from her.

"Candice enough with the hip hugging and enough with the clinging." John stated heatedly, not believing how much Candice had been around him lately. He was getting tired of it and hated having a clingy girlfriend, especially when he knew that's not who Candice was.

"But I love you!" She whined, sticking her bottom lip out at him, and John sighed as he looked down into her sad eyes.

John rolled his eyes when she tried to hug him again and shook his head, "Candice, STOP! Just STOP with this, damn!" He roared, causing her to stumble back from him, and tears instantly started to pour down her cheeks. John sighed heavily as he raked a hand through his short, soft brown hair, not meaning to yell at her, but it was the only thing he could think to do at the time. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Candice…" He started to apologize, but she cut him off.

"Fuck you, John! All I was trying to do was love you and show you affection and you just don't care!" She spat back at him hatefully, not believing what was happening between them, and quickly regained her composure. She had to make things right between them if her and David's plan was going to work. Clearing her throat a little, Candice finally met his eyes as she said, "I'm sorry for saying that, but you really hurt my feelings, John. I love you and you don't even show me that you feel the same way!"

Sighing deeply and starting to feel horrible about the way he treated her, John wrapped an arm around her shoulders and replied gently, "I'm sorry, Candice. I really am and I do feel the same way for you." John knew he was lying through his teeth, but he wasn't about to reveal that to her.

Candice smiled softly up at him and nodded as she kissed his lips softly. "Thank you. Now, let's get back to the hotel so you can make it up to me fully." She wickedly stated and John smirked down at her, running his hand down her back to her ass, and gently squeezed, knowing she loved it when he did that.

"Sounds like a plan, sweetness. Lead the way." He replied as Candice pulled him in the direction of his dressing room, knowing he had to retrieve his things. They didn't make it back to the hotel and ended up having sex in the shower room, where nobody could hear Candice's screams and John's groans of satisfaction.

Meanwhile in the car, Danica still couldn't believe the way David had acted to get his way at the arena. It was not only embarrassing, but childish and she didn't understand why she decided to go back to the hotel with him. If anything, she wanted to ring his neck for the way he'd acted! Danica sighed heavily as they stopped at a red light and pulled her hand away from David when he tried to grab it. David frowned back at her, knowing what he did at the arena was immature and stupid, but he had to think of some way to keep her in his eyesight. It was the only way or else his and Candice's plan would go up in smoke!

"I'm sorry, Dani…" David began, but she quickly shook her head, cutting him off, and folded her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"I'm not speaking one word to you, David Batista. Just drive to the fucking hotel so I can grab my shit and then I'm staying in the DX suite tonight." She calmly stated, anger evident in her voice, and refused to look at him as her eyes remained staring out the window.

David's eyes instantly widened in shock, not believing what she was planning to do, and shook his head as he quickly pulled over, locking all the doors with a press of the button. Danica's head whipped around to stare at him and narrowed her eyes to slits when she realized what he'd done. She didn't care about the anger that was coursing through his now dark brown eyes either. "You're what?" David asked through gritted teeth, trying in vain to keep his temper in check, but it wasn't happening.

Danica turned in her chair to stare at him and pointed to her lips as she stated, "Read my lips then, David. I'm…staying…in…the…DX…suite…tonight." She said, pausing after each word to get it through his head, and gasped when he hit the steering wheel hard.

"No you're not, Danica! You're staying with me and that's the END of this discussion!" David growled back at her as he started to put the car in drive, smirking wickedly when she tried to open the door and found it was locked.

Glaring over at him with spiteful eyes, Danica demanded, "Let me out of this car right now! I'm NOT going back to the hotel with you!"

"Oh YES you are and you'll like what I'm going to do to you, too!" David spat back at her in defiance as he started driving down the street again, sighing when Danica started pounding on the window. "Stop it before you break it!" He stated angrily and his temper finally got the better of him as he gripped the back of her head in his fingers, pulling it roughly. A scream sounded from her lips as she started clawing at his hand to release the hold, but it wasn't working.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel and David ended up having to carry a kicking and screaming Danica in the hotel up the backstairs. She was clawing and scratching at his back, flailing her arms and kicking her feet wildly, and this was starting to tick David off. He walked up the stairs with her and finally arrived outside of his hotel room. Sliding the key card in the door and kicking the door open, David walked in, slamming the door behind him with his foot, and deposited her down on the bed. When Danica went to get up and started to defy him, David finally had enough. He hauled back, backhanding her hard across the face with so much force that it catapulted her off the bed and onto the floor.

Danica stared up at him with widened, frightful eyes, now finally realizing just how pissed off he was, and screamed out when he dragged her by the hair across the hotel room carpeted floor, and into the bathroom. He kicked the door closed behind him and finally released her, causing Danica to scoot away room, and swallowed hard when he started taking his belt off. "You're going to learn not to fuck with me, Dani. I own you, bitch and if you say ONE word about this to ANYONE, I'll fuckin' kill you!" He stated in a threatening, deadly tone of voice, and silent tears streamed down Danica's face as she realized what was happening.

Blood curdling screams sounded from the bathroom of that hotel suite that night, which were silenced by the pounding water of the shower, and when David was through with Danica, she lay bloodied and broken on the bathroom floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Excruciating pain racked her entire body as Danica's eyes slowly fluttered open. She slowly looked around, wincing at every little movement her body made. A small groan escaped her lips as she slowly stood up on her feet, being extremely careful because if she made the wrong movement, she would collapse back on the floor. Danica gripped the edges of the sink in the bathroom and finally managed to stand up, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't stop the tears from falling even if her life depended on it.

It had been like clockwork for the past month. After a house show or doing Monday Night Raw, David would drag Danica back to the hotel and rape her. He would then take his belt off and beat her within an inch of her life in the bathroom, turning the shower on so nobody could hear her screams of pure torture. Danica was sure her body couldn't take much more of the repeated raping and beatings at the hands of David, but there was nothing she could do to stop him. He'd already threatened her that if she told anyone about this that there would be Hell to pay and he would end her life. When Danica mentioned John's name, David told her that he'd murder John in cold blood right in front of her eyes if she uttered a word to the Doctor of Thuganomics.

On the right side of her cheek, there was a massive black and blue bruise that covered her entire cheek. She shakily reached her hand up and brushed it with the tips of her fingers, wincing at the pain radiating off of it. The memory flood gates suddenly opened and Danica's body was shook hard as she stared back in the mirror, her vision clouded by the tears that burned her eyes. The way David had manhandled, raped, and beat her was more than Danica could take. She dropped to her knees on the floor, crying out loud from the pain, and wrapped her arms around herself as she stared straight ahead, a blank look adorning her face.

'I need to get out of here.' She thought and whipped her head up when the door slammed open, immediately scooting away from the monster she used to love with all her heart and soul.

David stood in the doorway, bare chested with his arms folded in front of his chest, staring intently down at her. Danica felt so small compared to him all of a sudden as she locked eyes with him, showing him just how much he'd hurt her the previous night. She knew it was morning because the sunlight streamed into the hotel room and was beaming behind him. David stared down at her for a moment before finally speaking. "Get dressed; we're leaving for the arena in twenty minutes." He coldly demanded before stalking out of the doorway and Danica finally let the rest of her tears fall down her cheeks.

Her entire body shook from head to toe as she slowly stood up from the bathroom floor once again. She looked down, see her own blood staining the white tiled bathroom floor, and felt the chunks rise in her throat as she quickly ran over to the toilet. She barely made it as she released all of the contents in her stomach and let the tears flow from her eyes. After vomiting for ten minutes straight, Danica finally stood up and hobbled out of the bathroom, wincing with every step she took. The pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt in her life, even in the ring.

She didn't even say a word to David, who was finishing getting ready, and quietly dressed. She slipped a pair of blue panties and matching bra on before sliding a long sleeved black shirt over her head. She had to find some way to cover the mean bruises that covered her arms and body from head to toe. A small cry sounded from her lips when she felt a hand entwine in her hair and yanked her to her feet, barely shuffling into her jeans. "David, let go of me!" She cried out in pain, not believing how cruel and cold he was being toward her, and screamed out when he threw her on the floor.

Danica quickly scrambled to her feet, staring up at her monster, and felt the sting in her cheek before she could stop him. His hand hauled back and flew forward, backhanding her across the face, and David growled out in a low, deadly tone of voice, "What was that, whore?! Did you JUST tell me to do something?! I'll make you regret opening that smartass mouth of yours..." He trailed off and started to unbuckle his belt when a knock sounded at the door. David grumbled under his breath as he stared down at her long and hard before stating dangerously, "Don't you fucking move." He then stalked away from her and over to the door, ripping it open, and narrowed his eyes to slits at the sight of the person on the other side. "What the fuck do you want?"

"It's none of your business why I'm here, David. I came to see Danica and I know she's here." John stated in a cool tone of voice, not liking the look of pure animalistic intentions swimming in David's eyes.

Danica's heart fluttered at the sound of John's voice as she slowly stood up on her feet, groaning at the pain, and John heard it. David had tried to lie to him about her not being in the room, but it wasn't happening. "Get out of my way, David. Danica! Danica, its John!" He shouted in the room as David shoved him away with good force and John wasn't having any of that.

Making her way to the door, Danica looked into John's baby blue eyes full of concern and David growled when John shoved him to the side and ran to her. He noticed the bruise that covered her face instantly and whipped his head around, glaring hatefully at David, and growled out angrily, "What the fuck did you do to her, you piece of shit?!"

"John, please don't..." Danica softly pleaded, wincing when John's fingers brushed across the bruise on her cheek, and shook his head.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch this happen to you, Dani. Come on, you're going to the arena with me and then we're going to figure out what to do about this." John stated in a final tone of voice, causing David to seethe with rage as he stalked over to John and yanked Danica by the wrist.

She groaned in pain as David thrust her wrist out, her left hand dangling in John's face, and his heart broke at the sight of the sparkling diamond ring on her left ring finger. Danica simply lowered her head in shame, not wanting to look John in the eyes, and glared up at David as the man spoke. "She's MY wife and MY property, Cena! She doesn't belong to Degeneration X anymore! I'm making sure Vince changes the storyline so she can be MY valet and then when her contract expires, she's going back to Washington D.C. permanently to be a good little house wife and raise the children we're going to have." The smug look on David's face was enough for John to want to kill him, but he resisted.

"Did you marry him willingly, Danica?" John asked, reaching out to lift her chin with his hand, but David pulled her back, not wanting her to become brave in front of him all of a sudden. He had broken the bitch slowly down; especially after their brutal two day honeymoon Vince had granted them. He would make Danica pay with possibly her very life if she went back on her word now about not telling a soul what David had made her do.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Danica slowly lifted her head to meet John's eyes, a single tear slowly sliding down her cheek, and nodded. "Yes." Was all she uttered before adverting her gaze to the floor once more.

John knew she was lying. Danica's eyes were clearly crying out to him for help, but if she didn't want it, he couldn't force it on her. In lightening quick speed, John yanked Danica from David and planted his hands on her shoulders, staring into her lifeless amber orbs, and it broke his heart at how dead they looked. He hadn't seen her in a month, besides in the ring, and even out there, she wasn't herself. He noticed bruises on her face, arms, legs, thighs, and especially her back. John didn't tell Danica, but a couple nights prior to this moment, he had accidentally walked in on her in the DX shower room. His stomach twisted and turned in knots at the strap marks that covered her back and he could tell she had been crying. He knew David did it to her; it was obvious, especially with the cold smirk that adorned the monster's lips at that moment.

Gripping her shoulders in his hands and locking eyes with hers, John said in a soft, but serious tone of voice, "I'll be here when you need me." He then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before walking out of the hotel room, knowing he was probably signing her death certificate by leaving her with David, but she had to come to him for help. He couldn't step in because he knew if he did, she'd hate him for it.

As Danica watched John leave, she realized that she'd thrown the best thing that ever happened to her away. David smirked smugly down at her and patted her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "Wise choice. Now bend over so I can reward you for being such a good girl."

John sighed heavily as he walked down the halls of the hotel, wishing he could find some way to get Danica out of the marriage, but knew he couldn't. She had made the decision on her own, even though he knew deep down David had threatened her bodily harm if she hadn't married his ass. Raking a hand through his short, soft brown hair, John wished there was something he could do to save her. A whole week without her was killing John inside and Candice wasn't helping the situation any. She kept badgering him about marriage and he didn't understand why. Deep down inside his heart, John knew something wasn't right and he had a feeling Candice was behind the whole Danica and David marriage.

A few minutes later, John walked inside the DX locker room, his eyes adverting to the floor as Paul and Michael came running up to him. "Did you find her?" Michael asked sporadically, worried sick about his fellow member of Degeneration X. Over the course of the past few months that she'd been in the group, they're grown close, but over the past week, Danica hadn't been herself.

"Yeah, I found her and she's...She's not good, man." John said in a low tone of voice, tears stinging his eyes as he imagined what Danica was going through with David right now.

"She's supposed to be staying in the suite with us." Paul pointed out, crossing his massive arms in front of his chest, and John nodded in agreement.

"She's not going to be part of DX much longer. David is going to Vince and demanding her to be switched to be his valet and to backstab us in the ring. They got married..." John finally revealed, hating the words that came out of his mouth, but he couldn't help it. He despised David and wished the man would die a slow and painful death.

Quirking a brow up at his fellow member, Paul crossed his arms in front of his massive chest and said in disbelief, "Come again?"

"She's not part of the group anymore!" John shouted out, causing both Michael and Paul to stare at John in shock.

"What aren't you telling us, man?" Michael asked, knowing there was more to the story, and raked a hand through his long, light brown hair in frustration.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, John looked at his members and said, "I don't know how and I don't know why, but somehow, I have a feeling Candice has something to do with all of this. I've seen her and David huddled in a corner talking quietly a few times, but I've never questioned her about it."

"Back up a minute, Cena." Paul stated, not understanding what his member was talking about. John was leaving a huge portion of the details out and it was starting to aggravate him a bit. "Start from the beginning."

"Do you remember when I told you guys about that night that Danica and I met up at the club and danced together?" John asked, causing Paul to quirk his eyebrow, and John mentally kicked himself because he'd completely forgot to tell Paul about it.

Folding his arms in front of his chest, Paul stared hardening at John and demanded in a cool tone of voice, "What happened, John?"

Sighing heavily and raking a hand through his hair, John closed his eyes as his head dropped and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Paul. I told Mike over here and completely forgot to tell you."

"Well now would be the perfect opportunity to clue me in, John." Paul spat back at him angrily, not believing his member was keeping something from him about Danica. They were a team in and out of the ring.

"After that kiss in the ring I gave her on her debut to coming to the group, something erupted inside of me. I can't explain it and I'm not even sure I wanna attempt to. All I know is that I don't feel the same way for Candice that I do for Danica. My feelings for Dani go way beyond what they should, especially now that she married that asshole. I'll get to that in a minute though." John explained, giving them a little history on why the dance transpired in the first place. After taking another deep breath, he continued, "A couple nights after the thing in the ring, I met Danica at a club. Well actually, she was there by herself and I happened to be there. Anyway, I bought her a drink and she ended up dragging me on the dance floor. I don't know why, but something tells me that Candice or David might've been there that night and caught us."

Paul was quiet for a few moments, trying to recollect in his mind everything his young member of DX was telling him. When he finally looked up from the floor and stared at both of his members, he simply stated emphatically, "Well then we better get crackin' and figure out what the fuck is going on with Danica before it's too late."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After strategizing with his fellow DX team members, John finally came to the conclusion that Candice was indeed involved with David. It made perfect sense and all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. John decided to give it a trial run and walked inside the Staples Center the following week for Monday Night RAW. His mind was focused on finding one person and that was Candice Michelle. He walked down hall after hall and even asked a few of the Divas if they'd seen her anywhere. All their replies were a simple no.

An hour passed and still nothing, which was causing John to become frustrated. 'Maybe she's not coming tonight.' He thought and rounded the corner, immediately regretting it. There she was, standing outside David's dressing room, and her giggles echoed down the hallway. John instantly jumped to the side, out of sight, and listened intently to their conversation, hoping something would come out to help him get Danica out of the marriage.

"David, are you sure this is really necessary? I mean, you could bruise her pretty little face." Candice chastised playfully, running a hand through her long, brunette hair, and David smirked down at her knowingly.

His hand reached out, taking a strand of hair, and twirled it around his finger as he replied huskily, "You just worry about that pretty boy of yours and leave the bitch to me. She won't go NEAR John as far as I'm concerned and I've already had the discussion with Vince."

"Did he really go for it?" Candice asked, hope shining in her eyes, and squealed with delight when David nodded his head in response. They were deep into the arena so nobody could hear them, or so they thought.

A low, deep chuckle escaped David's lips as he nodded and replied, "Yeah, he did. At first, he didn't, but…I PERSUADED him to change his mind, if you catch my drift." He winked down at her, causing an evil giggle to sound from Candice's lips.

"You are an evil, evil man, David Batista, but I LOVE it!" She exclaimed and took his face in her hands, bringing it down to hers, and their lips met in a rough, passionate kiss. John felt the chunks rising in his throat as he peeked around the corner, watching their movements, and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He decided not to walk away quite yet, wondering if they would say anything else.

Candice broke the mean lip lock she'd forced on David, trying to fix her lipstick, and smiled up at him as she said, "I can't tell her how much I've enjoyed this masterful plan of yours. I have John wrapped around my little finger and you now have Danica under full control. There's NO way they'll ever get together now."

"If John knows what's good for him, he'll forget Danica ever existed. I own her now. Even though I had to force her into marrying me by causing her little sister bodily harm if she refused my offer, it was still worth seeing the hurt in her eyes." David stated, the deadly intentions in his eyes as he licked his lips hungrily, wondering what would've happened had Danica refused to marry him.

"Isn't her sister like…a teenager or something?" Candice asked curiously, running her finger down his rock hard, chiseled chest, and licked her lips seductively up at him as her eyes twinkled with pure delight.

David nodded in agreement and groaned as he closed his eyes, "Yeah and she's almost as beautiful as Danica is too. I know she'd be a good tight fuck."

Shaking his head and feeling the anger welling up in his body, John remained standing behind the wall, eavesdropping on David and Candice's conversation, and finally found the final piece of the puzzle he was looking for. 'He threatened her little sister?' He thought, his fists clenched angrily and his knuckles were turning ghostly white.

"How old is she, Davey baby?" Candice cooed to him, her hands caressing his chest, and gasped when he gripped her arms tightly in his hands.

His eyes suddenly took over a dangerous color of brown, a dark, clouded brown, and Candice gulped nervously. "She's sixteen." He growled out in response and pulled Candice into his dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

"SIXTEEN?!" John whispered exasperatedly to himself, not believing David would touch such an innocence, and finally walked down the hall, toward the door of the monster's locker room. He pressed his ear to the door, feeling even sicker to his stomach as moans and groans flowed into it. John couldn't listen to it anymore as he pulled away from it, his anger going off the charts, and stalked away. 'I'll make her WISH she'd NEVER laid eyes on me!' He thought angrily, cracking his knuckles, and made his way back to the DX locker room.

Meanwhile, Danica was back at the hotel, staring out into the night, and let the silent tears slowly slide down her cheeks. She couldn't believe the predicament she'd gotten herself into, but had no choice in the matter. If anything ever happened to her little sister, Danica would never forgive herself for it. If being with a monster and getting raped for the rest of her life would save Danielle's life, then it was worth it. David had promised to leave her sister alone, as long as she agreed to marry him and Danica prayed he kept his word.

The girls' mother, Cindy, was an alcoholic and died early in life. A failed liver ended her life and the girls were very young. Danielle was only seven while Danica was in her teen years. They were ten plus years apart, but loved each other deeply. After their mother's death, the girls were separated and sent to separate foster homes. Their father had abandoned them right after Danielle was born.

Danica knew their father and hated him for what he did. He was a drunk just like their mother and would beat on Cindy every night when he came home from work. Luckily, he didn't hit Danica or tried anything with Danielle. Danica was actually glad when their father walked out on them, but her mother felt the opposite. Cindy buried herself in whiskey and vodka, finally keeling over one night on Danielle's seventh birthday. She was pronounced dead of liver failure as well as severe alcohol poisoning.

When Danica turned eighteen, the foster home she was in, which was the fifth one she'd been sent to over the past couple years of her childhood, threw her out on the streets. Danica was grateful for her freedom and immediately went in search of her sister, who was twelve years old now. She found her after months and months of searching, immediately adopting her, and together, the sisters survived and relied on each other. They were two sisters who stuck by each other no matter what life threw at them and Danica was very proud of all her baby sister had accomplished.

Danielle was sixteen years old now while Danica was twenty four and blossoming into a beautiful young woman. She had straight, long black hair that came from their father while Danica had her honey blonde color, which came from her mother. The girls both had those amber colored orbs that were mesmerizing and they each called the other Dani. Danielle was a senior in high school, graduating in the summer, and Danica vowed she wouldn't miss it, even if she had to run away to do so. Her thoughts were cut in half when a knock sounded at her hotel door and Danica wondered who it could be.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed, trying to wrench and twist her arm out of this man's hand, but it was no use. Danielle was truly terrified at the size of this monstrous man and wished he would just leave her alone.

Hearing her sister's screams, Danica immediately rushed over to the door and threw it open, staring up at Glen Jacobs, who had a firm hold on her baby sister's arm. Danica gulped nervously as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and asked, "Glen, what are you doing with my sister?"

"So it is true then." Glen mumbled under his breath and looked down at the young vixen that he was holding onto. "Sorry." He added, releasing her upper arm, and smiled apologetically at Danica. "I thought…" He trailed off, trying to think of something to say, but he was stumbling over his words idiotically.

Simply waving him off and staring at her baby sister in shock, Danica raised her eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here, Danielle?"

"I came to see you. I've missed you and I was wondering why you weren't coming home every week to see me." Danielle replied, biting her bottom lip, and ran a hand through her long, flowing black hair that poured down her back and hugged around her waist.

Tears instantly welled up in Danica's eyes as she pulled her baby sister in her arms, knowing it was dangerous for her to be there, especially with the whole marriage situation with David. "Shit!" Danica whispered frantically as she released her sister and quickly stated as she planted her hands on her sister's shoulders, "Listen to me, Danielle. You can't be here right now. You have to go before he returns."

"I-I don't understand…" Danielle trailed off, seeing the absolute fear in her sister's eyes, and her own tears welled up, fearing that something bad had happened to her big sister. "Danica, what's going on?" She questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and Glen was starting to wonder what was going on as well.

"You CAN'T be here! He'll hurt you! You have to go, NOW!" Danica shouted at her, not meaning to, but the panic in her voice was all Danielle needed to hear.

Staring at her big sister, not believing how much fear was in her eyes, Danielle shook her head as she stated, "I'm not going anywhere without you, Danica! I refuse to allow whoever has been hurting you to continue it! If he hurts you, he can hurt me too!"

By now, tears were pouring down her cheeks as Danica raked a hand through her hair, wishing she could go with her sister, but knew there would be Hell to pay if she did. "I can't go with you. I have to stay here, Danielle. Please, just trust your big sister and leave." Danica's voice was so low and demanding, causing tears to fall down Danielle's eyes as she started to cry hysterically.

"What's going on!? Why are you treating me like this?! I love you and I miss you, Danica and you're treating me like shit! What's going on!?" Danielle cried harder, wishing her sister wouldn't push her away so hastily and coldly.

Placing her hands on her baby sister's shoulders and staring deep into her amber colored eyes that were mirror images of her own, Danica stated in a calm, cool tone of voice, "Danielle, listen to me…" Before she could finish, a familiar voice sounded behind both of them.

"Perhaps I can be some assistance as well as…her." John stated as he shoved a broken looking Candice in the room and kicked the door shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Man, do you really think she's worth doing all of this for?" Michael asked his partner in crime, Paul, who was standing outside the arena building. The show had ended two hours prior to this moment and both were waiting for their prey to walk out the back door.

Paul sighed deeply as he nodded his head, knowing how much John cared for Danica, and somehow, he knew she felt the same way. After John explained to them what he'd witnessed in the hallway and the conversation between David and Candice, Paul was more than obliged to go through with John's idea. He knew John was at the hotel at that moment, after kidnapping the stupid bitch, and now it was their turn to carry out the remainder of the plan. Candice had dug herself such a deep and big hole that Paul knew she wouldn't be able to crawl out of without paying for her sins against his fellow team members, John Cena and Danica. What also made Paul want to go through with this second part of the plan was when John told him exactly how David FORCED Danica to marry him.

"After what you heard from John about David threatening Danica's little sister, don't you think this is worth it for a sixteen year old?" Paul retorted to his best friend, who tapped his chin in thought, and finally agreed with Paul.

"I honestly don't know what I would do if the tables were turned and it was MY little sister that…that…" Michael couldn't find the words to speak, especially since he was a born again Christian.

Chuckling at his best friend and shaking his head, Paul simply finished the statement, "Dickhead?"

"Yeah that, what you said, threatened." Michael finished, causing Paul to laugh softly as he shook his head at his best friend.

Patting his shoulder with his hand, Paul sighed heavily as he tried to regain his composure from laughing so hard, "Man, just leave the vulgarity to me."

"You got it. It's a lot harder not being able to say…what you said." He stuttered in reply and that sent Paul over the edge in laughter again.

He immediately closed his mouth tightly shut when the back door of the arena opened and Paul's hazel eyes instantly narrowed to dangerous slits. A soft giggle flowed through the midnight air and into Paul and Michael's ears as they witnessed a ring rat on David's arm. They decided to wait it out before pouncing on the son of a bitch who had tried to ruin two members of Degeneration X's lives. David smirked down at the little vixen he'd picked up earlier on in the ring. She had been eyeing him up and down throughout the entire match and the huge jugs she had attached to her chests that were supposed to be her breasts caused David to immediately nab her before someone else did.

The ring rat giggled mischievously as she whispered something vulgar in David's ear, causing a groan to escape his lips, and took her wrist in his hand. He twirled her around as she hit his chest with a small thud, staring down at her with his hungry brown eyes, and the ring rat licked her lips seductively in response. "Baby, you have NO idea what you've just started." David growled in her ear as he twisted her around and pushed her against the trunk of his car. The ring rat suddenly realized what was happening and started to move away from him, but David had her planted firmly in front of him with her big ass bending up to face him.

"W-Why don't we wait until we arrive back at the arena, baby?" The ring rat suggested, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, but it wasn't happening. David was starting to hurt her a little as he gripped the right side of her hip and had ripped her skirt off of her. He licked his lips when he seen she wasn't wearing any panties and shook his finger in front of her face.

"Naughty little bitch are you. Oh baby, just relax and enjoy the ride I'm about to take you on. Are you ready for the Animal, baby? Are you ready to get the shit fucked out of this sweet anal pussy of yours?" David grunted in her ear and the ring rat drifted her eyes shut, especially when his hand collided with her ass, and that caused her eyes to pop open instantly.

"No…No I don't want this anymore! Please, just let me go!" She started pleading with him, not liking this side of The Animal, and tried to turn around. She got a backhand to the face for her trouble, causing a loud, painful cry to sound from her lips, and David suddenly turned violent.

Gripping her by the back of her black hair and yanking back on it, after turning her around, David whispered sadistically in her ear, "Stand there and be the good little slut you are or I'll make this the WORST and most PAINFUL experience of your LIFE!"

Paul and Michael felt sick to their stomachs as they watched David drop his pants and started to enter the ring rat. They finally looked at each other and nodded, coming out of the shadows, each carrying a weapon of choice. Paul had the sledgehammer while Michael held a steel silver baseball bat. "Release the girl right now, Batista." Paul stated in a cool, dangerous tone of voice.

The tears poured from the woman's eyes as David released her roughly, causing her to fall to the concrete parking lot below, and immediately scrambled away from him. David slowly turned his head around, glaring hatefully at the two members that formed the group of Degeneration X. A sick, sadistic laugh rumbled from his chest as David slowly turned around, his pants still dropped, and crossed his arms in front of his massive chest. The weapons they were holding didn't scare him one bit as he shook his head, wondering what they were going to do with those. Paul glared at him along with Michael, not phased in the least by David's evil laughter, and nodded at the woman, who quickly ran away from the scene.

"I'm not in the mood to play, boys." David stated nonchalantly, acting like their presence wasn't disturbing him in the least, and didn't realize he'd just fed himself to the predators.

A large smirk spread across Paul's lips as he raised the sledgehammer up, staring at it somewhat in a trance, and finally dropped it down as he stared at David long and hard before replying swiftly, "Believe me, David, we're not here to play." Without any warning, Paul lunged at David and plowed the sledgehammer right in his ribs as deep as he could.

A loud cry sounded from David's lips as he dropped to his knees, holding his abdomen tightly, the sickening crunch of sledgehammer meeting abdomen echoing in his mind. He could feel his ribs snapping in half one by one and knew they weren't here to play any longer. He tried to get up, but it was Michael's turn to have some fun. Jumping in the air and holding the baseball bat above his head, Michael brought it down on David's back, the sickening thud echoing in the night from the collision of bat meeting back.

Paul and Michael started beating the living Hell out of David, making him bleed from the mouth and all pores of his body. The number of sledgehammer and baseball bat shots to David's body was lost after number twenty. By the time the two founding members of Degeneration X was through, David face was covered in a mask of blood. He lay on the parking lot asphalt bleeding profusely, and was unconscious. Paul and Michael's hands were covered in blood as well as the front of their T-shirts as they looked each other, satisfied with their handy work.

Bending down so Paul's mouth was near David's ear, he said in a dangerous and deadly voice, "If you EVER come near Danica or her baby sister again, we won't stop until you're fuckin' dead. Remember that the next time you threaten a woman to marry you by using her teenage sister as leverage, you pathetic bastard." For good measure, Paul rammed the sledgehammer in David's ribs one last time before the members walked away, not caring if David lived or died.

**~!~**

Candice stood in the middle of the room, looking like she was either going to piss herself or pass out from pure fright. Her hair was ragged and there was pure fear pouring from her eyes as she looked from one person to the other. Danica stared at her hard, eyes narrowed, and wondered what Candice had to do with this entire situation. Danielle had her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the WWE Diva, having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach just like her big sister. Even though they were years apart, they felt what the other was feeling, like twins did, even though they weren't.

"What's going on, John?" Danica asked after a few moments of silence, her eyes never leaving Candice. In the back of her mind however, Danica couldn't help, but worry about David coming back to the room any second. "David is going to be back any second and if he finds you here…"

John held his hand up, silencing Danica's fears with a wave of his hand, and pushed Candice further into the room as he stated heatedly, "Tell her, Candice. Tell her why she shouldn't worry about poor defenseless David anymore." His voice dripped pure venom and Danica could see it clear as day in his eyes that something bad had happened to her husband.

Running a hand through her hair, Danica sighed heavily as her eyes adverted to the floor, "What did you do to him?" Her voice held fear and Danielle could feel it as she grabbed her sister's hand, not understanding what was going on.

"Danica, who are these people?" Danielle finally spoke, staring the huge man in front of her up and down skeptically, and then her eyes went to the beautiful woman. She was almost as beautiful as her big sister…almost.

Candice quirked a brow up at the little girl and knew instantly who she was. She bit her bottom lip, trying hard not to laugh, but John caught it. He ripped back on her hair, causing a small cry to sound from her lips, and pushed her to the floor on her knees as he growled angrily, "What the fuck is so damn funny, Candice?!"

"John please, don't hurt her…" Danica immediately interjected, walking over to him, and slowly placed her hand on his, the hand that was holding Candice's hair tightly.

The look in Danica's golden amber eyes and the life starting to shine through them again caused John's grip on Candice's hair to loosen. He was transfixed on Danica as he reached his hand up, gently caressing her swollen cheek, and felt the anger welling up in his body again. Danica smiled as the tears slowly filled her eyes, staring into his beautiful blue eyes she'd missed staring into, and bit her bottom lip. John sighed when a single tear slid down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb, trying hard not to take her in his arms, but he couldn't help it. Pulling her into his arms, John sighed deeply as he stroked her back with his hands, trying his best to comfort her the best way he knew how.

Scoffing in disgust and starting for the door, Candice stood up from the floor and backed away from them as she stated wickedly, "You'll both regret ever laying a hand on me and being with each other! Or did you forget that she's married to David, Johnny baby?" The evil cackle flowed from her mouth like liquid fire, spitting right in John and Danica's face, and that was all John could take.

In lightening quick speed, John flew over to Candice, taking her by the arms, and shoved her back on the floor. His form towered over her, showing her with his eyes just how angry he truly was, and for the first time, Candice started to show some sort of emotion. He had kidnapped her back at the arena, right after going over the plan with DX, and hoped his members carried it out without any problems. Slowly bending down so John was eye to eye with the slut who had kept him away from the true love of his life, John stated in a cocky tone of voice, "Oh Candice, you have NO idea what you've gotten yourself into. Davey boy won't be able to save you either after MY friends of a certain group get through with him!"

Tears instantly slid down Candice's face as her hands trembled, her entire body shaking from head to toe, and sobbed out, "What did you do to him, you bastard!?"

Before John could answer her question with another demonic answer, Danica's hotel room door flew open, and her jaw dropped at the sight of Paul and Michael. They were covered in blood and as Danica looked closer, she realized it wasn't their own. Danielle had to look away, not liking the sight of blood very much, while Candice started crying hysterically, knowing exactly whose blood was on them. John smirked at his friends as they butted knuckles, knowing the plan worked perfectly, and walked over to Danica as he took her face in his hands.

"It's over, Dani. It's finally over."

Little did they both know that the war wasn't over.

It had only just begun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After Paul and Michael took their showers and dressed, everyone sat in a circle in the living room part of the hotel suite. Candice sat in the middle of it, scared to death because she was in the presence of all four members of her enemy. John had his arm around Danica's shoulders, who was still shaking from head to toe, especially after Paul and Michael explained to her what they'd done to her husband. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she hugged the founding members of Degeneration X, thanking them profusely, and now here they were, sitting in a circle, glaring at John's ex-girlfriend. Danielle was so confused and didn't know what was happening, but she wasn't about to leave without an explanation from her big sister.

The silence was deafening so Danielle finally decided to break it as she turned to face her big sister. "I want to know what's going on, Danica. Who are all these people and why are we sitting in a circle staring daggers at this…woman?" She questioned, causing Danica to sigh deeply as she looked up into John's blue eyes, and knew she had to tell her little sister the truth.

Danica held up her left hand, showing the glistening diamond that adorned her left ring finger, and watched as her little sister's eyes shot open in shock. Danielle tried to say something, tried to get her brain to think of one thing to say, but nothing was coming out. Tears slowly slid down Danica's cheeks as she dropped her hand on her lap and finally said, "I'm married, Danielle and it's not willingly either."

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked, her own tears burning her eyes, knowing Danica would never get married without her unless there was a reason behind it.

John saw Danica getting upset over the whole situation and decided to speak up. "She was forced to marry a co-worker of ours."

Becoming more confused than ever, Danielle ran a hand through her raven colored hair and asked, "What do you mean forced? What's going on!?" She shouted, the frustration building up rapidly inside of her body, and it was killing Danica inside and out. How was she going to tell her little sister exactly how David forced her to marry him?

"I…I can't do this…" Danica breathed out, the emotions too harsh for her to handle, and stood up from the couch that her and John were sitting on. Candice was sitting on the floor with her knees crouched up to her chest while Paul and Shawn sat at the other couch. Danielle was sitting in the chair that was connected to the couch that Danica and John were sitting in. "I just…I need some time…" She added and trailed off again before walking out of the living room and into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Deciding to give her some time to herself as requested, John stayed put on the couch and looked over at Danielle, seeing the fear in her eyes. John patted the seat beside him, encouraging the teenager to come sit beside him, and cracked a smile when she did. "What do you like to be called?" He asked her, making her look down as a rosy red blush started caressing her cheeks.

"Dani…We both like to be called Dani." She replied shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and John nodded as he looked up at his friends.

"I want to talk with Dani alone for a little while. So why don't you take the trash out." John suggested, staring hardening at Candice, and seen the tears slide down her cheeks. "Wait…" He called out before Paul and Michael could drag Candice out of the hotel room and looked down at Danielle. "I'll be right back." He then stood up from the couch after she nodded in response at him and walked over to his friends before staring down at his ex-girlfriend. "I want to ask you one thing."

Sniffling a little and wincing at the tight grip DX had on her, Candice looked up at John with a quivering lip and whispered, "What?"

Getting closer to her face and barely touching nose to nose, a smirk curved his lips as he asked, "Was it worth it? Was all of this, hurting Danica I, was it REALLY worth it, Candice?"

She didn't answer. Instead, her head lowered in shame and John shook his head as he looked at Paul and Michael. He nodded his head at them, telling them to take her away and shut the door behind him as he turned around and walked over to Danielle. He sat down next to her, taking her small hand in his own, and said, "Your sister isn't going to come out for a while and for good reason so why don't we talk. You can ask me anything and I'll answer you truthfully, no matter what."

"Fine then you can tell me what's going on and why my sister is married to a wrestler." Danielle stated, getting down to brass tactics, and right to the point.

Running a hand through his soft, brown hair, John squeezed her hand a little and stated, "You really wanna know, don't you." It wasn't a question, just a simple fact of life, and the look in Danielle's eyes told him the entire story.

Licking her lips nervously and biting her bottom lip, Danielle crossed my arms in front of her chest and said, "Ever since I was little, Danica has always been there for me. The age difference between us never mattered. When we were little, our mother died of liver failure. She was an alcoholic, just like our father, who abandoned us when Danica was a little girl and I was first born. Danica didn't tell me everything that happened, but…" She trailed off, the tears burning her eyes, and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I know he hurt her." Danielle whispered and licked her lips as she shook her head before looking down at the floor, and let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"What happened after your mother died?" John quietly asked, not believing how much she was opening up to him.

Sniffling a little and trying her best to stop the tears from falling, Danielle looked up at John and replied, "We were placed in separate foster homes. I must've gone through at least ten of them and Danica told me she'd been to at least five. When she turned eighteen, she searched all over the country to find me and when she did, she adopted me immediately and took me far away and raised me. Now please, tell me what's going on with my sister, John. I need to know."

John nodded, knowing she had the right to hear everything Danica had been through in the past few months. Taking a deep breath, John began the long story, "The man who she was forced to marry is named David Batista. They dated for an extensive amount of time."

"Wait a minute, Danica never told me anything about a relationship with anyone." Danielle piped in, not recalling any phone conversation mentioning this David between her and sister and herself.

This sparked John's curiosity as his eyebrow raised, wondering why Danica hadn't mentioned David to her little sister, and thought out loud. "I wonder why she didn't tell you about him. They dated for around five months I think."

"That's so strange. Why would Danica keep something like that from me?" Danielle asked, more to herself than John, but didn't realize she'd said it out loud.

"I'm not sure, but let me finish the entire story and then maybe we can figure it out." John suggested, causing Danielle to nod in response, and he started telling her about everything. "After I kissed her in the ring, something happened and I didn't understand it. It wasn't just the fact that I'd kissed he either, it was something inside me that came out, something I didn't even feel with Candice. Anyway, we met in a club a few days later and when we danced that night at the club, something sparked inside of me and I couldn't understand what it was. All I knew was that I wanted your sister, but two obstacles were in the way."

"How did they find out about you and my sister?" Danielle asked, making it sound like they cheated on their spouses, but that wasn't the case at all. It was a simple dance that sparked into something more.

John shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair and replied, "I'm still not sure. Candice and David won't talk and it's making this situation so much worse than it needs to be."

"Please go on." Danielle quietly urged, wanting to hear the rest of the story John was telling her.

"Anyway, after that night at the club, we went back to being co-workers and nothing sparked from it. I don't know why, but I never saw her except in the ring and when I did, she wasn't herself. The light and life in her eyes was gone and I started noticing faint bruises on her body. They became more frequent each night and one night, I accidentally walked in on her on the shower, but she didn't see me. She had this huge bruise on her back and right then and there, I knew something wasn't right. I started putting the pieces together, especially when I found out she'd gotten married, and it suddenly became clear. What got me was how he forced her into marrying him though." John explained and looked up into Danielle's eyes, which were full of unshed tears as they brimmed her eyelids. Not sure if he should go on or not, John let the silence overtake the room for a few moments and Danielle broke it.

"What did that monster say to her to make her marry him?" Danielle asked, locking eyes with John's baby blue orbs, and just the look in them told her he knew the reason. The hesitation shone in his eyes, causing Danielle to panic a little, so she grabbed his hand. "Please tell me."

Sighing heavily and staring into her pleading orbs, John knew he couldn't keep the truth from her. They were the same hypnotizing color as Danica's, which made it even harder to tell her. Squeezing her hand a little and pulling his gaze away from Danica's little sister, John replied, "He forced her to marry him…by threatening to harm someone special in her life."

Danielle could feel her heart start thudding against her chest and her pulse began to quicken. The fear was rapidly filling her eyes as she slowly sat up from the couch, never taking her eyes from John, and looked toward the bedroom door. John didn't even have to tell her who that special person was because she already knew it and dropped to her knees as she began to sob violently. "It was me. He threatened me. He used me as leverage to force her into marrying him!" Danielle cried, burying her face in her hands, her entire body shaking from head to toe, and her shoulders were slumped in defeat.

John couldn't help it as he went to her side, pulling the trembling little girl in his arms, and tried in vain to calm her down. He stroked her back lovingly with his hand, the sobs tearing through her body breaking his heart in two, and knew she needed this release. He hated the fact that he had to be the one to tell Danielle exactly why her sister was married to David, but also knew Danica would never tell her. The opening of the bedroom door made him look up, seeing a very distraught and heartbroken Danica staring before him, and immediately moved away from Danielle. Danielle looked up at her big sister for the first time, the tears flowing down her cheeks like two raging streams, and the guilt overflowed Danielle as she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Danica! He used me to get to you! He used me to force you into submission!" Danielle sobbed out uncontrollably, her voice trembling as well as her entire body.

Danica couldn't take it anymore as she dropped to her knees, taking her baby sister in her arms, and started sobbing along with her. The two girls held onto each other for dear life, not wanting to let the other go, and John knew this wasn't his place. He knew David was probably in intensive care at the local hospital, knowing the kind of destruction Paul and Michael were capable of, and decided to take his leave. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it, taking one last longing look back at the sisters, and walked out, the door closing quietly shut behind him. As he walked down the hall of the hotel, John wondered if what his friends had done to Candice. He still had so many questions to ask her and knew DX wouldn't hurt her too bad.

Just as John rounded the corner, he didn't see the steel chair coming at him until it was too late. The sickening thud of steel meeting skull echoed off the walls of the hallway as John fell to the floor, falling into unconsciousness. A small trickle of blood flowed down his forehead and onto the carpet of the hallway, seeping into it, and before his eyes closed, he got a glance at who just struck him with the weapon. 'He'll…pay…for this…' John thought incoherently before falling into the darkness of unconsciousness while his attacker fled the scene.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paul and Michael walked into the DX suite, trying to decipher what had transpired in Danica and David's room. They knew John was going to tell Danielle the history between Danica and the WWE, hoping it went well for both parties. Danica would never tell her little sister so DX knew John had to be the unfortunate one to do so. Paul stretched his arms in the air, groaning at the tightness his muscles gave off, and sighed deeply as he thought about his own life and problems. It seemed as though Stephanie had cheated on him, but he didn't know with who.

The baby girl she'd had a few months prior to this day and time was his because he'd gotten a paternity test to find out for sure if the baby was indeed his or not. It came back as his, much to Paul's relief, but at the same time, he was disappointed because he knew his marriage to the Billion Dollar Princess was over with. Paul loved his little girl, but not enough to stay with her cheating mother. He didn't know who Stephanie screwed or how many guys for that matter. He honestly didn't care either because all that mattered to him was his daughter and fighting for rights to see her.

"So, did you find out exactly how many guys Stephanie slept with behind your back?" Michael asked casually, his hand on the door handle of the DX suite, but didn't open it quite yet.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Paul sighed heavily as he gruffly replied, "I don't know and I don't want to know quite frankly. She's a slut and that's the end of the story. All I care about is Aurora and getting her away from her slut mother. I refuse to allow my daughter to be around all the guys Stephanie sleeps with, especially in front of her." The mere thought caused Paul's blood to boil as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What are you going to do then, especially with Stephanie's old man?" Michael questioned, causing Paul to sigh deeply as he ran a hand through his dishwater blonde locks, and shook his head.

"I don't know, man. I don't have a fuckin' clue right now." Paul grumbled as he shoved past Michael and opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks at who he seen before him. His hazel eyes narrowed to slits dangerously and stated in a deadly tone of voice, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

A mischievous giggle sounded from her lips as she slowly stood up from the chair she was sitting in and asked innocently, "Now is that any way to treat your beautiful wife, Paul?"

"Get out right now, Stephanie. I'm NOT in the mood for your shit." Paul demanded, pointing his thumb up and throwing it toward the open door, Michael standing behind him.

Michael could feel the tension was getting thick and decided to break it as he suggested, "Stephanie, why don't you leave before you dig yourself a deeper hole?"

Throwing him a deadly glare that flared up in her huge blue eyes, Stephanie spat back at him, "Stay the fuck out of this, Michael or else I'll make you pay like I'm going to make big nose over here pay."

"Big nose? That's better than being open twenty four, seven." Paul retorted, smirking as Stephanie's face flared up in a red rage.

"You no good bastard! How dare you say that to me! Take it back!" Stephanie shrieked at him, her voice rising, and Michael was already covering his ears with his hands.

"Over my dead body, you slut!" Paul growled back, squaring his shoulders, and immediately backed up when two figures in all black walked out of opposite bedrooms of the suite.

The one on the left glared at Paul spitefully as he looked over at his partner in crime, and stated, "Take what you said to MY princess back or pay the price!" Paul recognized his voice, but couldn't put his finger on it as he stared hardening at his wife, not believing how low she had stooped.

Shaking his head at her and sighing heavily, Paul stated in a threatening voice, "I guess these are your two new lovers. Look, I don't have time for this shit so take your lovers back to your room so they can gang bang you while I prepare to take you to court over Aurora."

Stephanie's blue eyes shot out her sockets as a small gasp escaped her lips, not believing what her soon-to-be ex-husband just said. "You wouldn't DARE!" She shouted at him, her voice rising even louder, and Paul groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a throbbing headache coming on.

He crossed his arms in front of his huge chest, staring daggers back at her, and retorted, "Why wouldn't I after you cheated on me with one hundred or two hundred guys?"

"THAT'S IT! BEAT HIS ASS, RANDY!" Stephanie's shrilled voice screamed, making it flow all the way down to Paul and Michael's bone marrow, and felt the shivers run throughout their body.

"Randy?!" Paul repeated in shock and watched as he took off the black mask, along with his accomplice, which was Adam. "Ahh fuck." Paul mumbled, not believing he hadn't seen it before. "So all those times you told me you and Randy were talking about the future of his career was a lie every time I caught you two being alone?"

That cocky smirk adorned the lips of Randy as he stared at his mentor, the guy he looked up to when they were in Evolution together, and placed his arms on his hips. "Looks like you couldn't get it up anymore, Paul." He smugly stated and that was all Paul could take.

Adam took this opportunity to square things away with the Heartbreak Kid as he hauled back, cracking him over the head with the chair, and watched as his body crumbled to the floor. Paul lunged for Randy the same time Adam had hit Michael in the head with the steel chair, wrapping his hands around the Randy's throat, and groaned as he was hit in the back with something hard. Adam towered over him with a steel chair, which already had a dent in it, and walked over as he bent down to survey the carnage he'd left behind him. He smirked as he looked over at Randy, who had picked up Paul's body and delivered a devastating RKO to Paul, and was up on his feet like a cat. Both founding members of DX lay prone on the carpeted floor of the hotel suite and Stephanie was all smiles.

She reached up, caressing Randy's smooth face with her hand, and brought his lips down in a fierce kiss that left him breathless. When she pulled back, she looked down at her husband and said, "Looks like he wasn't prepared, just like Johnny boy wasn't when you cracked him over the head with the same chair, baby."

"He had it coming, especially after what they pulled with David earlier on tonight. They better recognize and learn fast that this war is FAR from over and Danica WILL be back where she truly belongs." Randy stated confidently as he looked over at Adam, who was still staring down at the carnage, and walked over. He patted his partner on the shoulder and said, "Let's go get Amy and then head out of town."

Nodding in response, Adam walked out of the suite, followed by Randy and Stephanie, and together, they walked out of the hotel together. Nobody noticed the widened eyes watching their every movement as they quickly ran into the hotel room, surveying the damage, and shook her head. Quickly whipping out her cell phone and dialing a number, Danielle couldn't help, but worry about what she just seen happen. "Danica, it's your sister. You need to find John immediately. I don't know what's happening, but two men just beat the living Hell out of Paul and Michael."

**~!~**

A low groan escaped his lips as John's eyes slowly fluttered open, the white light stinging his eyesight. He breathed a sigh of relief when it trailed away and managed to squint his eyes open, staring up at a beautiful sight. As his eyesight became clearer, he could see the faint tears sliding down her face and slowly reached a hand up, caressing her cheek gently with the back of his hand. He wiped away the stray tears with his thumb and her cheek instantly leaned into his hand, shutting her eyes gently, and took a deep breath. She enjoyed the touch of his hand on her cheek and slowly opened her eyes after a few moments, trying hard to stop crying, but it wasn't happening.

"Shhh don't cry, sweetheart. I'm fine." He softly said, taking her small hand in his own, and squeezed it gently.

"It's not that." Danica sobbed out, burying head face in his chest, and thanked God he was alright. She looked up at him and immediately started crying harder as the white bandage that was wrapped around his head stared her in the face.

The look of terror that filled her eyes brought John's curiosity out as he asked softly, "What is it, angel? What's wrong?"

Sniffling a little and dabbing her eyes with a piece of Kleenex that John had handed to her from his nightstand in the hospital room, Danica replied quietly, "Paul and Michael were attacked too. They're in the room next door to yours, but they haven't awaken yet. John, did you see who did this to you?" Danica asked, causing him to sigh as he closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head. "Well who was it?"

"They had a black mask on so I couldn't see their face, but I seen something that told me who they were." John replied, trying not to sound crazy, but knew he'd already felt that way.

Taking his face in her hands and pressing her forehead gently against his, Danica whispered softly and said, "Baby, you're not making any sense. Who was it?" She attempted to ask again and sighed heavily when John started falling in and out of consciousness. "No, no John, baby stay with me. No…" Finally giving up and knowing he had fallen back into unconsciousness, Danica decided to go get a cup of coffee to keep herself awake.

On her way to the cafeteria, she ran into her little sister, and pulled her into her arms instantly. "How are the guys?" She asked Danielle quietly, who simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I don't know honestly. None of them have moved and it's been two days." Danielle pointed out, hoping Paul and Michael woke up soon.

Staring down into her sister's eyes that were mirror images of her own, Danica planted a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, they will. Come take a walk with me, I want to ask you something."

Danielle nodded as she wrapped an arm around her sister's waist while Danica's arm went around her shoulders and together, they walked into the cafeteria. After getting themselves a cheap cup of coffee and sitting down at a nearby table, Danica finally found the courage to speak. "Dani, I want to ask you something and its okay if you don't answer."

"What is it?" She quietly asked, her raven black hair pooling over her shoulders and down her back in ragged waves. She hadn't brushed her hair in days, too worried about other things to be concerned about her looks. That was the last thing on her mind.

Clearing her throat and taking a sip of her coffee, Danica looked down in the blackness of the liquid, and finally asked, "Did you see who did it?"

"Paul and Michael's beating?" Danielle questioned, wanting to make sure she was on the same topic as her big sister, and sighed when Danica nodded in response. "Yeah, I did, but I've never seen them before." She answered gently, taking a sip of her cappuccino. She hated regular coffee.

"What did they look like?" Danica urged her little sister, wanting to find out who the culprits were, and sighed deeply when Danielle bit her bottom lip. She reached out, taking Danielle's hand in her own, and stroked it with her thumb, trying to calm her fears. "It's okay to tell me, sweetheart. I just want to know who did it so DX can start preparing for the worst that's to come our way."

Standing up from the table and suddenly turning angry, Danielle shoved the chair harshly in the table and stated heatedly, "What do you mean DX? Don't I have a say in any of this, Danica?!"

"You are going back home, Danielle. It's not safe for you here right now, especially now that we know David has friends who are willing to hurt us." Danica replied forcefully, but quietly, staring at her sister with narrowed eyes.

"FUCK THAT SHIT! I'm not going home!" Shrieked Danielle, who ran out of the cafeteria, not believing her big sister was about to send her home after everything that had happened. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she arrived outside of the hospital and leaned against the wall, sliding down it, and buried her face in her hands. After having herself a good, decent cry, Danielle finally stood up from the grass, dusted herself off, and narrowed her eyes at the night sky before her. "I'm not going home."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Putting her head in her hands, Danica let the tears flow down her cheeks, wishing this nightmare that had become her life ended. She didn't want to live in fear anymore and keep running away from David. Sooner or later, she would have to confront him and when she did, it would be the end of either her or him. Her eyes landed on the glistening three karat diamond ring that was encrusted on a silver band and wrapped around her left ring finger, making more tears pour down her cheeks. 'I hate him so much.' She thought and stood up, deciding to go check on her sister, and hoped Danielle didn't resent her for her decision.

Danica sighed heavily when she walked outside and seen her sister standing in the parking lot, looking out at the small lake that was attached to the hospital. Just in the moonlight, Danica could see the tears streaking her baby sister's cheeks and knew she'd hurt her by yelling at her. She quickly walked over there, completely forgetting about her own problems for a minute, and stopped to stand beside a crying Danielle. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"You sure seemed like it so just leave me alone." Danielle spat back, the spitefulness evident in her voice, and Danica sighed even deeper as she racked a hand through her now golden blonde hair. She had recently dyed it back to her original hair color, the color she'd inherited from her mother.

Taking her little sister by the shoulders and staring down into her eyes, Danica gripped them a little harder and stated, "You don't know what's been going on around here, Danielle. You don't realize that your life is in danger if you stay here."

Ripping away from her and staring at her big sister with cold eyes, Danielle shouted back, "Oh and you think sending me home is going to make things any fucking better!? I'm safer with you because whoever is after you obviously knows where you live, where _I_ live!"

Danica was about to say something back to her when her mind suddenly started to ponder. The words that her little sister had said sunk into her mind and Danica felt the tears burn her eyes as the cold reality of the situation came crashing down on her shoulders. Danielle was right. If she were to be sent home, there was no guaranteeing that David and his goons would come after her little sister. Danica was stuck between a rock and a hard place and didn't know what to do about this situation.

Taking her little sister's body in her arms, Danica's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she silent vowed, 'They won't lay one finger on you, angelface. I swear to it on our mother's grave.' They stood like that for a few moments, each in their own thoughts about the situation, and Danica finally pulled away as she looked into her little sister's eyes. "Nobody is going to hurt you, even if it means protecting you with my own life."

The tears spilled down her cheeks freely as Danielle nodded, seeing the intense seriousness in her sister's eyes, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Danica held her little sister, her baby girl to her, and kissed the top of her head. 'If he comes near her, I'll kill him.' She thought and closed her eyes, hoping she could back up what she'd silently vowed and promised her sister.

A few days later, the three members of DX were released from the hospital. They all had huge, white bandages taped to their foreheads, especially Michael. His head was actually still wrapped in the huge white gauge bandage, but it was coming off soon. Danica was keeping Danielle close to her, watching her like a hawk. When Danica first told John, Paul, and Michael about her little sister staying on the road with them, they were immediately objecting. Once she'd gotten out the reasons behind keeping her baby sister with her at all times, they fully understood and apologized for snapping on her before letting her say her whole piece.

John grumbled as he sat in his hospital bed, mumbling something under his breath about hating a wheelchair, and Danica couldn't help, but giggle at him. He shot her a deadly glare and growled, "What's so damn funny, woman?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She replied, trying extremely hard to keep her laughter in, but it wasn't happening. Just the look in his eyes sent her over the edge in laughter, causing John to shake his head at her.

He didn't say another word to her as she sat down beside him, grabbing his hand in her own, and sighed deeply. John could tell something was bothering her as he entwined their fingers together, and immediately pulled away when he seen she still had the ring on her finger. "Why do you still wear it if it means nothing to you?" He asked, the question burning on his lips, and Danica looked down at the floor.

"I…I don't know." She stuttered out, staring down at the ring that was attached to her finger, and felt the tears burning her eyes. "I mean, we dated for half a year and…I loved him…" Danica added, hesitating on her last three words, biting her bottom lip, and wished she could bring herself to take the ring off.

"Do you still love him?" John quietly asked, needing to know the answer to that question, especially if they were going to pursue this relationship they were currently starting.

Looking up at him through tear filled eyes, Danica shook her head slowly, "No, not after everything he's put me through and done to me. A few months ago, if you asked me if I did, I would've said yes in a heartbeat…" She trailed off, staring down at the ring, and bit her bottom lip as her fingers wrapped around it. After pulling it off and fingering it on her pointer finger, Danica looked at him with tears brimming her eyelids, licked her dry lips, and finally spoke. "But after everything he's done to me, the raping, the beatings, everything, I hate him with a passion worse than death."

John nodded at her in agreement, feeling the exact same way she did, and held his arms out to her. "Come here, baby." He cooed softly, his arms outstretched, and Danica dropped the ring on the hospital floor as she walked into his embrace without a second thought. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body, proud of her for taking the ring off, and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be alright, Dani. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or your sister." He whispered in her ear, causing her to look up into his beautiful blue eyes, and couldn't help herself.

Her head leaned forward, pressing her lips to his soft ones in a passionate kiss, letting a few tears sliding down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes. John groaned as he held her tighter against his body and pulled her to lie on top of him as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands rested against his chest and slid up to wrap around his neck. John's tongue snaked out, slowly licking her lips, trying to get her mouth to open up to him, and groaned in satisfaction when she did. His tongue delved in her mouth, tasting her sweet saliva as it mixed with his own, and slid his hands down from her waist to cup her ass in them, and gave them a gentle squeeze. Danica tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss even more, and moved her head from side to side, their tongue dueling in a kiss of seduction and passion of war.

The clearing of a throat behind them caused the kiss to end abruptly as Danica practically jumped off of him. She landed on the floor with a thud, causing Danielle to burst out in laughter, along with Paul and Michael, who were standing behind the giggling teenager. "Did we…interrupt something?" Paul managed to ask, pursing his lips together tightly, and was trying so hard not to burst out into laughter.

"Man, shut the fuck up." John mumbled as he shook his head and looked down at Danica, who was beat red in the face for getting caught in a kiss with him. He smirked down at her and winked, which caused Danielle to laugh even harder, along with Paul and Michael. After their laughter died down, John became serious as he asked, "Did you get in touch with your lawyer?"

Paul cleared his throat and nodded, running a hand through his long, blonde hair, and sighed as he replied, "Yeah, she'll be at the arena Monday to start the divorce."

"You're really going through with it, Paul?" Danica asked, worry and concern evident in her voice, and sighed when he nodded. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe Stephanie would do something that cruel."

Rubbing the back of her hand and taken aback by the sudden hug, Paul couldn't help, but feel tender hearted toward this woman. He had been nothing, but a complete dickhead toward her and here she was, trying to make him feel better. "Thanks, kid." He replied gruffly, not much of a hugger, and smiled at her appreciatively when she broke away. He didn't want her to think he didn't appreciate the gesture because that was far from the truth.

She winked back at him and smiled as she replied, "Anytime." Danica then turned to stare at John, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and could see the jealousy burning in his eyes. She giggled and walked over to him, sitting down beside him on the bed, and asked coyly, "Is someone jealous?"

"Hell no, girl! Why would I be jealous?" John retorted, causing all four of their brows to quirk at him, and he immediately grumbled something under his breath again.

Danielle laughed at him as she shook her head, raking a hand through her hair, and stated, "You really need to speak up when you talk, John. We can't hear a word that's coming out of your mouth with all that mumbling you're doing."

"Smartass." John mumbled and groaned when Danica smacked his arm for his troubles. "What the Hell was that for?!" He demanded, rubbing his arm, which had a faint red mark on it.

"Watch your mouth in front of my sister and don't ever call her that again." Danica simply stated and stood up from the bed just as the nurse walked in with the wheelchair. Danica smirked as an idea popped in her head as she walked over to the nurse, smiling softly at her, and asked, "Can I wheel him down? I'm sure he'd feel so much more comfortable if his girlfriend did it."

The nurse smiled and nodded, handing the wheelchair over to her, and walked out of the room. Paul nudged Michael's arm, causing him to nod back in response, both knowing what Danica had in mind for their friend. "Poor schmuck." Michael mumbled under his breath as Danica helped John in his wheelchair, knowing this was going to be good.

Five minutes later, John came rolling out of the hospital doors, screaming profanity at the top of his lungs. Both of the sisters collapsed on the ground, laughing hysterically, along with Paul and Michael. They couldn't believe Danica had ran John into wall after wall of the hospital, including taking the stairs instead of the elevator. "Dude, remind me NEVER to piss her off." Paul stated to his best friend.

"Don't worry, man. I will 'cause I was thinking the exact same thing." Michael replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and backed up when John came storming up to them.

Danica finished up laughing, along with her little sister, and stood up at John as she asked in an innocent, coy tone of voice, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Just you wait, woman. Just remember, paybacks are a bitch." He growled at her before stalking away toward the car, groaning at the pain that radiated from his head, and wished Paul would've taken him up on his offer by knocking him out with the sledgehammer.

Looking at her little sister, who looked back at Danica, the sisters burst out into laughter again, knowing they had pissed John off. Danica wrapped her arm around her little sister's shoulders as they headed toward the car and said, "That's what he gets for calling my little sister a smartass."

"But I am one." Danielle quietly protested, causing Danica to smirk as she agreed, and winked down at her.

"Let's keep that little factor our little secret." Danica suggested and smiled when Danielle agreed, knowing John would blow a gasket and take half of the state they were in with him if he found out the truth.

Deciding that all three men were in no condition to drive, Danica decided to take the first shift of driving, especially since they had quite a ways to drive. They were in Chicago the night the men were attacked and the WWE was now somewhere in Wyoming, heading in the direction to California. Danica decided since Monday Night RAW was going to be in the Arrow Pond Arena in Anaheim, California that she would just head there. They would never make it for Smackdown!, which was the following night, so there was really no point in stopping there. It would take all weekend to get to Anaheim, but Danica was ready for the adventure. She smiled when her little sister stole shot gun from John, who was throwing an absolute fit, until Danica put him in his place.

"Don't yell at her again, Jonathan! Just stop whining and sit in the back with your friends. It's going to be a long drive and the last thing I want to hear is your grumbling and bitching." She'd stated heatedly at him, winking over at her little sister, and that earned another round of grumbling from John's mouth.

This long drive was going to be interesting.

Very interesting to say the least.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After driving fifteen hours straight, Danica decided it was time for a long overdue rest. She looked in her rearview mirror, seeing all three members of Degeneration X sleeping soundly and decided not to disturb them. About a half an hour later, a hotel came into view and Danica pulled into the parking lot. Her eyes were droopy and yawns kept escaping her mouth as she put the car in park, causing everyone to awaken. Danica smiled sheepishly at all of them as she ran a hand through her hair, hoping they weren't angry with her for wanting a little rest.

"Why have we stopped?" The sweet voice of Danielle asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded when she seen how tired Danica was. "Never mind, you need some sleep, sis. You look like you're about to fall over."

Paul and Michael looked at Danica as she turned around, cracking an apologetic smile, and they both smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, kid. We're tired of sitting in the car anyway and it's not like we don't have the money to spare." Paul put her fears to rest as he smiled at her, winking, and Danica breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I think sleeping in a bed is just the ticket to get rid of this migraine." Michael piped in, not blaming the poor woman for pulling over. She had been driving for fifteen hours straight and it was time for a rest. They were somewhere in Nebraska, about to cross the border line into Wyoming. Their estimated time to arrive at the Arrow Pond Arena in Anaheim, California was two or three days, depending on traffic.

Smiling softly and appreciatively at Michael, Danica nodded at him as a long yawn escaped her lips and said, "Thank you both for understanding."

"Hey!" John whined, crossing his arms in front of his huge chest with his bottom lip sticking out. "I don't mind if we stop either, damn it!"

Danielle giggled as she shook her head and ran her fingers through it as she stated, "Aww, poor whittle John is jealous." She loved teasing people and Danica stared at her little sister, knowing she had more guts than brains, and knew John wouldn't do anything harmful to Danielle.

'Smartass.' Thought John as he shook his head, smiling over at Danica, and together, all five people got out of the huge midnight blue SUV of John's. He purchased it while they were in Chicago before being clobbered in the head by Randy.

Danica and Danielle decided to share a room together, which caused John to instantly protest. "No, absolutely not! I refuse to let you out of my sight, Dani!"

"John, I promise you that nothing will happen to us. We're women so we don't want to share a room with a bunch of smelly wrestlers." Danica pointed out to him, wrapping an arm around her baby sister's shoulders, who simply smirked at the blue eyed hunk she knew her big sister was falling for.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, John stared hardening at the sisters, not believing they were defying him, and sighed heavily as he finally gave up. He knew better than to pick a fight with Danica, especially after all the shit David had put her through over the past few months, and decided to let it go for now. He sighed heavily as he walked over to her, pressing his forehead to hers, and whispered mere inches from her lips, "I'm going to be ONE room away if you need ANYTHING." He slipped his key card in her hand and kissed her forehead before walking away, leaving Danica standing there with his key card lying in her hand.

Danica turned around as she winked at her little sister and then stared at the hotel receptionist as she said, "One room please, two queen sized beds in a suite."

The receptionist nodded and typed the order into her computer, smiling when she seen there were several suites available, and looked up from the order form as she asked, "Do you want one with or without a Jacuzzi? It's extra for the Jacuzzi though." She informed them, not wanting them to think she was trying to snake more money out of them than normal.

Danielle's eyes lit up at the mention of the Jacuzzi, but didn't mention a word, not knowing how much money her sister actually had. She was shocked when Danica handed over her credit card and said, "We'll take the suite with the Jacuzzi."

A loud squeal echoed from her mouth as Danielle hugged her sister tightly around the waist, jumping up and down with joy, and grinned at the receptionist. After putting the transaction through and handing over the key card, the receptionist smiled softly and said, "Suite 2959. Enjoy your stay ladies."

Arm in arm, the sisters walked away graciously, all smiles, and headed up to their suite. "It's a good thing we brought our bathing suits." Danica pointed out, winking down at her little sister, who had excitement shining in her amber colored orbs.

The sisters made small talk up to their suite and as soon as they walked in, Danielle was running toward the bathroom. Danica couldn't help, but laugh at her little sister as she set her luggage down and sat on the bed. Her eyes closed as the memories of the past few months flooded her and overtook her. She was so in love with David and thought she'd end up marrying him. He was so gentle with her and gave her the world, but that all changed when Vince put her with the group of Degeneration X. That's when the relationship deflated and turned David into the monster he was today.

Every slap, every hit, every rape and beating he bestowed upon her broke a little more of Danica's heart each day that passed. She longed to be in John's arms and to feel his warmth and security, especially when the beatings would commence. Every time David would unbuckle his belt, unsnap his jeans, and slowly pull it from the loops, Danica prayed she'd wake up from this nightmare and be in the arms of the man she once loved instead of this hideous monster. What made the situation even worse was after David had beaten her within an inch of her life and made her bleed, he would leave her in the bathroom. That's where most of the beatings took place because nobody could hear her blood curdling screams over the pounding shower in the hotel rooms.

Tears escaped her eyes and flowed down her cheeks as Danica silently cried, no believing she'd actually trusted David with her heart. She knew part of this mess was her to blame, but he had no right to raise his hand to her, let alone his belt. She sniffled a little and reached over, pulling a piece of Kleenex out of the box that was sitting on the nightstand, and blew her nose. She hated crying and didn't want Danielle to see her in the current state she was in. Dabbing at her eyes a little to get the redness to go away, Danica sighed as she blew her nose one final time just as Danielle emerged from the bathroom.

"You aren't wasting anytime are you, young lady?" Danica admonished her sister playfully and sighed when Danielle's smile disappeared from her face.

Walking over to her sister in her one piece black bathing suit, Danielle sat down beside Danica and asked softly, "Why were you crying?"

"I was not crying…" Danica tried to convince her sister, but it wasn't happening.

"I heard you in the bathroom, Danica. Don't lie to me. I know you too well to know when you've been crying." Danielle argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and waited for her big sister to say something. Sighing heavily and running a hand through her hair, Danica closed her eyes and finally broke down. She put her face in her hands, letting the tears flow down her cheeks like two waterfalls, and Danielle immediately wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders. "Shhh, it's okay, sis. God please don't cry, beautiful. You know I hate it when you cry."

Sniffling a little and trying to calm herself down, Danica looked up into her sister's worried eyes and said, "I've just been through a lot of shit over the last couple of months so I need to release it once in a while. Come on, let's go into the Jacuzzi." Danica suggested, not wanting to think about what had transpired in her life over the last couple of months. She simply wanted to enjoy having her baby sister with her on the road.

"Sounds like a plan, beautiful. I'll go start it up." Danielle replied softly as she kissed her sister's cheek and walked over to the Jacuzzi while Danica headed into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit.

A few minutes later, Danica emerged from the bathroom, wearing a one piece midnight blue bathing suit that was identical to her little sister's, and sighed heavily. The faint bruises that were on her back, arms, legs, and body were fairly visible, which is one of the reasons she didn't want to jump into anything sexual with John so soon. She wasn't ready yet as she walked over to the Jacuzzi and stuck her hand in the water, moaning softly at how wonderful it felt. Danielle was already in there, her head leaned back, and eyes closed, making Danica smile at how peaceful she looked. Walking up the steps and swinging each leg into the water, Danica groaned at how great the water felt and slipped underneath, her eyes instantly closing because of how wonderful it felt.

Danielle popped one eye open and smiled as she seen her big sister and swam over to her as she said, "Feels incredible doesn't it?"

"You have NO idea." Danica groaned back in response as she sat up a bit in the Jacuzzi, sitting on one of the ledges, and stared at her little sister for a minute. "So, what did you think of Glen?"

Quirking her eyebrow truly confused, Danielle crossed her arms in front of her chest and asked, "Who's Glen?"

Danica giggled softly at her sister and ran a hand through her hair as she answered, "He was that big hunk of muscle that almost through you out of the hotel on your ass until I opened the door and he had his arm around your upper one."

"That prick? I think that's what he is. A prick." Danielle growled back, truly upset for what Glen had done to her. Not only had he NOT believed her being Danica's sister, but she had a big welt on her upper arm as proof of his grip.

"Actually…Glen is actually quite a sweetheart if you get to know him. He's not too fond of strangers, but he'll get used to you in time. Just remember you're sixteen and he's in his thirties." Danica warned her little sister, eyeing her skeptically, and smirked when she seen the innocent look in Danielle's eyes.

"I'll remember, mother." Danielle mocked her playfully and laughed when Danica lightly splashed her with some of the Jacuzzi water. Both of their hair was up in a tight high bun, not wanting their hair to smell like chemicals after getting out. "I have an idea. How about we order some food and strawberry daiquiris?" Danielle suggested, smirking at the look of craving in her sister's eyes, and smiled softly when she agreed.

Danica ended up ordering some strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate dip, along with the daiquiris (Danielle's being virgin because she was under age), chicken strips with extra honey mustard sauce, and strawberry cheesecake. The sisters loved strawberries and anything involving them. They ended up drinking their beverages in the Jacuzzi and then got out when their food arrived. Drying off and slipping on a midnight blue negligee, while Danielle's was maroon, the sisters curled up in one of the queen sized beds and popped in one of the DVD's they'd bought. Danica had stopped at a local Wal-Mart right before arriving at the hotel they were staying at currently and picked up a few newer movies that came out.

The first movie they watched was The Break Up with Jennifer Aniston and Vince Vaughn. It was absolutely hilarious and the sisters literally died of laughter. "Oh my God, I can't believe her brother just beat the crap out of him!" Danielle exclaimed, shoving a piece of chicken in her mouth, after laughing.

"That was hysterical. Damn, my stomach hurts now." Danica replied as she tried to get her bearings back to normal before continuing the movie. They had to pause it because they were laughing so hard at the movie.

Around three A.M., Danica finally decided it was time for bed. She carefully lifted her baby sister up in her arms and carried her to her own bed. Danielle had fallen asleep during the remainder of the movie, exhausted from the last couple of days, and sighed heavily as she shook her head. 'I feel so guilty.' She thought sadly and walked over to her own bed, turning the TV off, and slipped under the covers after saying some prayers. Sleep claimed her body before her head even hit the pillow and Danica welcomed it with open arms.

Meanwhile, in his own hotel room, John lay prone on the bed, sighing deeply to himself and growling. He was worried to death about the sisters sharing a hotel room together, especially when he knew Adam, Randy, and David were lurking in the shadows. John had decided not to tell Danica who had clocked him with a chair, along with his friends, not wanting to worry her any more than she already was. He wanted her beautiful hair to stay the same color for a few years longer, instead of being a head of gray. Not that it wouldn't look sexy on her because as far as John was concerned, Danica could go bald and she'd still be breathtakingly beautiful to him. He chuckled at that thought and closed his eyes, finally letting the sleep consume his entire body, and hoped morning would come soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two and a half days later, Danica's eyes laid on the sign, welcoming them to Anaheim, California, and felt the intense fear coursing through her body. She knew David would be there, that he would try capturing her again, and felt her body start to tremble. It was early morning, around five o'clock, so everyone was sleeping, except her. A few minutes later, Danica parked the SUV in the hotel parking lot and closed her eyes as her head lowered a bit while her hands gripped the steering wheel. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head, smiling softly at her baby sister.

"Everything's going to be fine." Danielle whispered, not wanting to wake the others, but also knew it was going to happen since they arrived at their destination.

Danica nodded as she blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt. Her eyes glanced in the rearview mirror, sighing when the others started to awaken, and cracked a smile at them. "We're here."

"We noticed, kid." Paul gruffly responded and got out of the SUV, seemingly in a bad mood, and Danica bit her bottom lip as she sighed heavily. She knew it was because of the betrayal Stephanie had bestowed upon him and honestly didn't blame him for the attitude he currently had.

Danica ran a hand through her hair as she slid out of the SUV, sighing deeply, and walked over to stand beside her little sister. John came up to them both, staring into Danica's eyes, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, he's not going to touch either of you. Come on, let's head inside before everyone awakens." John gently commanded, eyeing both sisters, and dared them to defy his wishes.

Fear ridden and terrified for her life, Danica didn't argue as she simply nodded her head, not wanting to be alone right now. Danielle wasn't arguing either, knowing that David and his goons were lurking in the shadows. "Stay by me until we arrive in the room." Danica whispered to her sister, who nodded, and hooked her arm as they ventured inside the hotel.

After getting a suite with two bedrooms and a Jacuzzi, John and the sisters headed up the stairs, keeping a close eye out for David. Danica sighed with relief when they arrived in the suite and knew David was laying low, waiting for the perfect time to strike. "John, I have a really bad feeling about this." Danica softly said as she walked inside the bedroom, setting her things down, while Danielle was in the bathroom.

Pulling her in his arms and kissing her lips passionately, John broke away as he whispered against her lips, "I'll protect you with my life. I swear it, Dani. Please believe that." His blue eyes pleaded with her and lit up when she nodded in response, showing him she knew he was being truthful.

"I do." She whispered back and for the first time since all of this started between them, a genuine smile crossed her lips as she looked into his incredible eyes. "John, I…" Danica started to say, but the bathroom door opened before she could finish her statement. Sighing deeply, Danica smiled apologetically up at him and walked into the bathroom, needing to relieve herself.

John sighed heavily as he stared at the bathroom door and then back at her little sister, wondering what Danica was going to say. At the same time, he didn't want to know, especially with everything else that was going on around them at the moment. Danielle sighed as she looked up at John, tears brimming her eyelids, and John seen it. "What's wrong, beauty?" John asked, giving her that special nickname. He'd found out that her favorite Disney movie was Beauty and the Beast so he came up with it especially for her.

Danielle smiled softly up at him, loving her nickname, and sighed heavily as she ran hand through her hair. "I'm scared about everything that's happening around us. What if he gets a hold of her again?" Her bottom lip quivered as John took the little girl in his arms, rubbing her back gently, and kissed the top of her head. He knew she was scared and honestly didn't blame her for it.

"Look at me, beauty…" John gently commanded, lifting her chin up to meet his eyes, and sighed as he seen the tears glistening in her eyes. "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going to happen to either one of you. I'm going to protect you both with my life because I…" Before John could say what he wanted, the bathroom door opened and he turned around, sighing when he saw she'd been crying.

"Are we ready to head to the arena?" Danica asked, not looking forward to it because she knew she could run into David. She'd heard from an unnamed source at the hospital that he'd been released the same night and was on his way to California.

Walking over to her and running a finger down her cheek, John looked into her beautiful eyes and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Nodding in response, Danica kissed John's cheek gently, and wrapped her arms around his neck. John held her back, knowing she was still hesitant about this entire situation, and closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of her hair. She pulled out of the embrace and walked over to her little sister, staring down into her fear filled eyes, and said, "If you want, you can stay here in the hotel room or you can come with us. The choice is yours."

"I'm coming with you. I don't want to be alone right now and they could come after me if I'm alone." Danielle pointed out, once again surprising Danica with her smarts, and sighed as she nodded.

An hour later, they were all piled into the SUV of John's, headed to the arena. Paul and Michael were strategizing for their tag-team match that night against Adam and Randy. They were in an on-screen feud, but nobody knew that the feud had spilled over into real life and became extremely personal. "John, what are you and Danica doing tonight?" Paul asked curiously, not recollecting any memory of what his other two members were doing that night in the ring.

John squeezed Danica's hand a little, who was sitting in the passenger seat, and answered gruffly, "Vince wanted her as David's valet, but I think we're going to give them and everyone else a surprise they'll never forget."

They had actually talked it over the past couple of days and got their own plan together. "We're not going with the script, just warning you ahead of time, big guy." Danica added, winking at her sister in the rearview mirror, and hoped the plan went well with no problems.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Dani? What if David tries something of his own unscripted?" Michael piped in, not wanting anything to happen to the girls, and looked over his shoulder at Danielle. "And who's going to watch her while we're out in the ring?"

Running a hand through her hair, Danica sighed as she replied, "I think I'm going to leave her with Glen. He seemed to be very protective of me so I'm sure he won't mind watching over her."

"Absolutely not! I refuse to be NEAR that man for even a second after what he did to me!" Danielle shouted, causing Paul and Michael to groan because her shrilled voice went right into their ears.

"Danielle, honey, you don't have a choice unless you want David and his goons to get you." Danica stated in a serious tone of voice, causing her baby sister to gulp nervously, and smiles when Danielle agreed to her idea about Glen watching over her. "By the way, who did attack the three of you?" She suddenly asked, remembering that John had went unconscious the last time she'd asked him. John mentally cursed her for remembering and bit his bottom lip, not wanting to worry her any more than she already was.

"I-I'm not sure…" John tried to lie, but Danica could see right through him as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Are you two going to lie to me too?" Asked Danica, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and couldn't believe John would actually lie to her about something this important.

John looked over at her while trying to keep his eyes on the road and stated, "You don't want to know, Danica. Trust me, if you did, you would worry even more than you already are and I don't want my girlfriend having gray hair before she turns thirty."

Glaring back at him with a vengeance, Danica huffed as she looked at the founding members of Degeneration X, and stated, "If you don't tell me, then I'll find out by someone else so you might as well come clean with me."

"It was fuckin' Randy and Adam. We don't know which one of them cracked John open with the steel chair, but we do know it was one of them for certain." Michael finally revealed, causing Danica to gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand, and tears instantly burned her eyes.

"See what I told you! I told you both not to tell her!" John shouted at his friends angrily and shook his head, feeling her body trembling with pure fear.

The rest of the ride to the arena was made in silence, everyone in their own thoughts. 'Why would Randy and Adam do something like that? I mean, I understand why Randy and Paul are feuding, but Adam shouldn't even be in the picture off-screen!' Danica thought angrily, trying to stop her body from shaking, and it only got worse when John parked the SUV in the private parking lot of the arena.

Paul and Michael helped Danielle out, walking her into the arena, knowing John and Danica needed time to talk. When they were alone, John turned to look at her and started to say, "Danica, please understand…"

She cut him off though and glared back at him as she spat, "How could you not tell me who it was, John? You say I'm your girlfriend, but keeping things from me is NOT the way to start this relationship off!"

"I didn't want you to worry…" John tried to reason with her, but Danica wasn't listening to any of it.

"No, John. I have a right to worry right now. My family is being stalked by the world's biggest psycho that I thought loved me and forced me into marrying him! I have a right to fucking worry about each and every one of you, especially you!" Danica shouted at him, her angry temper getting the better of her, and didn't care how much hurt shone in John's blue eyes. "You had no right to keep something this important from me."

"I was trying to protect you…" He stated, gripping the steering wheel tightly with his hands when she cut him off again.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Danica stared at the man she knew she was falling in love with and retorted, "How is keeping secrets from me protecting me and Danielle?" Before he could respond, Danica was already stepping out of the SUV and storming into the arena.

"Damn it, Dani!" He cursed and jumped out of the driver's side, grabbing both of their bags, and locked up the car before rushing in after her.

Danica was so angry with John for what he'd kept from her that she needed some time alone from him. She held her purse close, knowing David and his goons were lurking in the shadows, and also knew it was insanely dangerous of her to be walking around the arena by herself. She needed time though to think by herself. Sighing heavily to herself, Danica walked inside the DX locker room, seeing Paul and Michael were getting ready for their match, and looked over at her baby sister. She walked over to her and sat down, making Danielle stare at her, and looked behind her sister where she'd been standing, not seeing John anywhere.

"Did you walk inside the arena alone?" Danielle asked her sister, who simply looked down, and winced when Danielle started berating her. "You know it's too dangerous right now, Danica!"

"Just leave it alone, Danielle! I had every right to run off after what he pulled!" Danica shouted, getting fed up with everyone around her, and sighed heavily when she seen the tears swell up in her sister's eyes. "Danielle, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you and I didn't mean it. I'm just so tired of being watched over twenty four seven, but I know it's for a good reason. Come on, let's go take a walk down to Glen's dressing room. It's busy right now so David and his friends won't try anything."

Nodding her head at her big sister and giving her a hug, they walked over to Paul and Michael, explaining to them what was going on. "Just be careful." Paul informed them, causing Michael to nod in response, and sighed deeply as the sisters walked out of the dressing room.

"Think David will try anything?" Michael asked once Danica and Danielle were out of earshot and sight.

Shaking his head and finishing lacing up his wrestling boots, Paul stood up and stared back at his partner as he said, "Not right now, it's too busy, but we shouldn't take any chances." Michael agreed with him as he finished lacing up his own boots before heading out to make sure that nothing happened to the girls.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Without the girls seeing them, Paul and Michael managed to keep an eye out, not wanting David, Randy, and Adam to try anything. Paul knew David and Randy well, not so much Adam, but whatever his ex-Evolution members did, Adam would follow. He was a good dog and responded to his master's orders well so Paul knew they had nothing to worry about…for now. "They'll be fine, let's go finish prepping for this match." Michael whispered to his partner, seeing the girls walk into Glen's locker room, and Paul reluctantly agreed as he walked away with Michael.

Danielle was a little more than annoyed that she had to be babysat by the same man who had hurt her arm and left a bruise on it. She rubbed it absentmindedly, knowing the bruise was no longer there, but still felt the mean grip. She sighed as Danica knocked on Glen's dressing room door and smiled when he answered. "What's up, Dani?" His low voice asked, not looking over at Danielle, and had a feeling he already knew what the favor was.

"I need a favor…" Danica began, but he immediately held up his hand and stepped to the side of his dressing room door, allowing them access.

"Let's talk about it in here." Glen gently commanded, making Danica smile while Danielle seethed with inferior rage. Who in the Hell did this guy think he was ordering them around like this?! Once the door was shut behind them, Danica turned around to face Glen, about to say something, but Glen beat her to it. "What's the favor?" He asked softly, crossing his huge arms in front of his chest, and finally looked over at Danielle.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through her hair, Danica looked up into Glen's light blue eyes and answered, "I need you to watch my little sister for me. It's imperative that someone watches over here while John and I are out at ringside with DX."

"I can watch myself." Danielle grumbled, looking down at her feet, and felt the anger coursing through her body as Glen stared at her.

Danica shot her sister a look, not believing she was trying to blow this on purpose, and sighed. "It'll only be for an hour, Glen…"

"AN HOUR?! Why an hour?!" Danielle argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and stood her ground defiantly. "There is NO way in HELL I'm staying with him for an HOUR!" She yelled, glaring spitefully at her sister, and sighed when Danica shot her a deadly look that told her to shut her mouth.

"I'm deeply sorry, Glen. I don't know what's gotten into her." Danica apologized, trying to make it sound sincere, especially since her sister's safety was at stake.

Holding his hand up at Danica and shaking his head at her, Glen simply replied, "I'll watch over her while you're out in the ring. I feel I may have some serious explaining to do about my actions."

Danica smiled widely at him as she hugged him around the neck, "Thank you, Glen. I promise, I owe you big time for this…" Danica started to say, but Glen shook his head and kissed her temple gently.

"You've been like a little sister to me since you arrived here, Danica. Anything for a friend." Glen simply stated in a soft voice, making Danica smile at him, but that smile soon disappeared when she seen the look that adorned Danielle's face. "Glen, would you excuse us for a moment? I'd like to talk to my little sister." Danielle rolled her eyes and gasped when Danica took her by the arm and shoved her out the door, causing her to stumble a little.

"Danica, what the Hell…" Before Danielle could continue, Danica cut her off as she did the hand motion telling her to shut her mouth.

"Shut up right now, Danielle! I'm not in the mood for your smart mouth so I want you to shut it and listen to me carefully. That man in there is very sweet and willing to watch over you so David and his fucktards don't get near you. You are in NO way, shape, or form to back talk him. Don't talk to him if you want, but don't disrespect him. Am I clear on that?!" Danica demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and stared hardening at her little sister.

Danielle could feel the tears brimming her eyelids as she looked down at the floor and closed her eyes as she nodded, whispering, "Yes, ma'am." She knew she had crossed the line with her big sister and elder, but Danielle couldn't help it if she hated Glen. He had hurt her and accused her of being a liar without even knowing who she was in the first place. 'She'll never understand and she's too pissed to even listen right now.' She thought, still not looking up from the ground, and sighed when her sister didn't lift her chin.

"Good, now let's go back inside and try this again, shall we?" Danica stated as she turned around and walked back inside Glen's dressing room, smiling at him appreciatively, and sighed when Danielle walked in after her with her head lowered. Danica walked behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders as she asked, "Danielle, don't you have something to say to Glen?"

"It's not necessary." Glen spoke, his low voice rumbling in his chest, and felt his heart tear to shreds when the little girl looked up with a tear streaked face. "Go on, Danica. I got her, no worries." Danica sighed as she nodded, kissing the top of her sister's head, and walked out, hoping World War III didn't start between Glen and her baby sister. Once the door was fully shut, Glen reached out, lifting Danielle's chin with his hand, and looked into her eyes. They were bloodshot, but he had to admit, she had beautiful eyes. She didn't have a bad body either, especially for a sixteen year old. 'Get your mind outta the gutter, man. She's a kid for Christ sakes!' Glen scolded himself, smiling at her, and said, "Don't worry about what happened between us. It was my fault for jumpin' the gun and I'm sorry for that, darlin'." His southern drawl flowed out of his mouth like liquid fire and Danielle felt something stir inside of her that she'd never felt before.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch earlier." Danielle quietly responded, biting her bottom lip, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The innocence poured out of her pores and it was causing Glen's body to react.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat beside him, and rumbled gently, "Come sit with me, darlin'. I wanna ask ya somethin'." Danielle wished he would stop using his southern accent because it was driving her absolutely crazy insane with desire for this man she hardly knew.

Her eyes locked on his, seeing the crystal clear blue radiating from his orbs, and felt herself in a trance. Her feet started moving against her will and before Danielle knew it, she was sitting next to him, biting her bottom lip. She always did that when she felt nervous or afraid of something. Glen leaned forward, needing to smell her hair as his nose, the scent of her hair filling his nose, and groaned inwardly. Lilacs, beautiful, delicate lilacs. Glen didn't know what was happening or why, but this little girl was having an enormous effect on his body and he couldn't stop it.

Running his finger down her cheek as the scent intoxicated him, Glen leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do you feel it, Danielle?"

"F-Feel what?" She stuttered out, her voice shaking, and her body was already trembling from both fear and desire. Her palms became sweaty and her breathing labored with being this close to Glen. What was happening to her?

Not answering her right away and deciding using actions instead of words, Glen took her hand in his and placed it in his crotch. Her palm pressed against his jean covered erection, which was bulging out by now, and Danielle gasped as she pulled her hand away instantly. She looked up into his eyes, seeing they had turned into a midnight blue color, and bit her bottom lip. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started to stand up, but Glen pulled her back down, this time, hovering over her. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to do this, darlin'." Glen drawled, his voice husky and low, which was causing Danielle's insides to melt.

"Glen, I'm sixteen. We can't do this." She protested, but Glen was too far in passion to back out now.

Running his hand down her face, caressing her smooth flesh, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'll make this worth everything you've ever wanted. Just let me in, Danielle. You're sister never has to know. Nobody has to know." His voice was so low that Danielle was having a hard time keeping a straight mind.

Her small, pink tongue snaked out, wetting her lips, and looked into his eyes as hers turned from the golden light color, to a dark, clouded gold with brown specks in them. Glen couldn't take it anymore as he crushed his lips to hers, groaning at how soft her lips were against his. Ever since he'd caught her sneaking up to Danica's suite, Glen felt something ignite inside of him, something he couldn't explain. Sure she was sixteen years old and still a child, but teenagers had sex every day. It wasn't like it was uncommon and as she kissed him back, Glen knew she was consenting what was about to happen between them.

Glen slid his tongue against her lips, trying to coax them open, and smirked when her mouth did as he wanted. His tongue delved in her depths, tasting her sweet mouth for the first time, and it only made him even more drunk with desire for her. He lifted her up from the couch with ease, smiling when her legs wrapped around his waist, and they continued kissing as he slammed her against the nearest wall. Luckily, it was the wall closest to the door so Glen managed to reach over, flipping the lock on it, and focused his full attention on the beauty that was in his arms. Danielle moaned softly in his mouth, loving how soft his tongue was against hers, and started instinctively grinding against him, the kiss heating with every stroke of tongue that went against each other.

Growling against her mouth, Glen's hands immediately slid up Danielle's stomach, pushing her top up and over her head, breaking the kiss long enough to get the shirt off of her. His lips immediately crushed against hers once again, trying to silence their moans and groans, but it was almost impossible. The amount of passion between them was so powerful that they both nearly lost their heads. Glen smirked as he broke the kiss, his strong, muscular hands trailing up her arms and down her back. They landed on the clip of her bra and with a flick of his wrist, her bra was unsnapped as he pulled it down her arms, and dropped it to the floor. Danielle moaned softly as her head leaned back against the wall when his warm hands started massaging her breasts and bit her bottom lip when his mouth encased around her right nipple.

His tongue swirled around it, gently nibbling, and smirked when he heard some pretty throaty moans escape her lips. Once he tortured her other nipple with his mouth, Glen looked up into her eyes and seen how much passion was swimming through them. "Danielle, if ya don't want this, ya better tell me now, darlin' 'cause if we continue much longer, I won't be able to stop. Tell me to stop, baby." His husky voice whispered in her ear and Danielle was in complete heaven.

"No…Don't stop, Glen. I want this more than anything, no matter how young I am." Danielle softly responded, her voice incredibly ragged, and moaned when his lips attached to the soft flesh of her neck. Glen's hands ran down her body, giving her hips a gentle squeeze, and finally made their way to her jeans. He leaned back, pushing her body against the wall, and unsnapped them with a flick of his wrist. He set her down on the feet, pushing her jeans down her long, smooth legs, and smiled when she stepped out of them. He hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of her panties, sliding them down as well, and then proceeded to undress himself. Danielle gasped when she seen how big he was and wondered if he would fit inside of her. The man was not exactly small so this was going to be interesting. "Is it going to hurt?" She whispered once he'd lifted her back up and placed her back against the wall of the dressing room.

The fear that shone in her eyes broke Glen's heart as he pressed his forehead against hers, feeling the heat of her innocence radiating on his throbbing erection, and kissed her lips softly. "I can't promise it won't, but I do promise I'll go as slow as I can." Glen stated, meaning every word that came out of his mouth, and held her tight to him as her arms wrapped around his neck. He felt guilty for being the one who was going to take her innocence, especially with how young she was, but at the same time, he knew she wanted it. They both craved for each other and it wasn't a crime to have sex with someone you wanted to. Granted, he was screwing a minor, but nobody had to know. It could be their own dirty little secret and Glen knew Danielle wouldn't tell Danica, especially with how young she was. "Hold on tight, darlin'." He whispered in her ear, causing Danielle to nod, and Glen positioned his throbbing cock at her dripping wet sex.

A huge gasp came from her lips as Glen's cock slowly began making its way inside of her, causing him to grunt and groan as he stopped. It was hurting her more if he stopped and then began again so Danielle quietly asked him not to do it that way. Glen apologized and slowly slid all the way inside of her, right up until he was at her vaginal wall. Taking a deep breath and trying to control himself, Glen looked down into Danielle's eyes and softly commanded, "Close your eyes and mentally count to five."

Nodding at him, not sure why he wanted her to do this, Danielle closed her eyes and started mentally counting. She didn't get to three when she felt this pain shoot through her body and Glen's lips crushed against hers as he took her innocence. A few tears slid from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks, crying out in his mouth, and wished the pain would stop. Danielle was not very keen to pain so she was breathing extremely heavy and her pussy was tingling, throbbing with pain. Glen sighed as he kissed her tears away, whispering apologies to her, and stayed inside of her until she adjusted to his size. When he felt her nails rake down his back, Glen growled, knowing that she was ready for him to continue.

Gripping her outer thighs in his hands, Glen started thrusting at a nice, slow pace, not wanting to rip her to shreds. Danielle got tired of the slow thrusting and started begging him to go faster, not knowing where it came from, but the slow pace wasn't going well for her. Glen smirked down at her as his cock started sliding in and out of her pussy, pounding her into oblivion, and Danielle could swear she was on cloud nine hundred and ninety nine. Soon, Danielle felt her walls start to milk his cock and Glen knew her first time wasn't going to last long. With a few more powerful thrusts, he sunk his cock all the way deep inside of her and exploded his seed, letting it splash against her back wall as the tip of his cock grazed it.

His lips crushed to hers, not wanting anyone to hear Danielle's screams of passion, and pulled away once he knew she was done. Both of their breathing was ragged and their hearts were pounding in their ears. Just as Danielle started to come down from the clouds that were in her head, a knock sounded at the door. "Danielle, Glen, everything alright in there?" Danica's voice sounded through it and Glen's eyes widened as he looked down at Danielle, who looked back up at him.

Together, they both couldn't help, but utter, "Oh shit."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fear coursed through her veins as Danielle pushed Glen away from her and immediately grabbed her clothes from the floor. She still couldn't believe what they had done, especially since she was only sixteen. Danielle was already regretting the bout because she had allowed Glen to take away the one thing that meant more to her than life: Her innocence. Glen couldn't help, but stand there frozen solid to the floor while Danielle frantically pulled her shirt on. "Glen! What are you doing just standing there?!" She whispered harshly though panic was evident in her voice. Danielle still couldn't believe what had transpired between her and Glen. Regret shone in her eyes from what had happened, especially since Glen was twice, if not three times, her age. Danielle felt the tears start to leak from her eyes as she scuffled into her jeans, hoping Danica didn't find out what she and Glen had done.

Danica sighed when she didn't hear anything from the other side and went to try the door, but it was locked. "What is going on in there?" Wondered Danica aloud and hoped Glen and her sister hadn't killed each other. Knocking once more, this time sounding a little less than thrilled, Danica shouted angrily, "Danielle Michelle, open this door right now, young lady!" Her foot was tapping impatiently on the concrete arena floor while her arms were folded in front of her chest, waiting for the door to open.

A few seconds later, the door was thrown open and Danica didn't waste any time upon seeing her baby sister before her safe and sound. Clobbering Danielle with a tight embrace, Danica couldn't help, but let a few tears slide out of the corner of her eyes. "You scared the shit out of me! What took you so long to answer the freaking door!?" She demanded, never releasing the tight hug she had on Danielle, and immediately broke it when the bathroom door opened. A near naked Glen Jacobs stood in the doorway of the bathroom, a single towel wrapped snugly around his muscular waist, and little droplets of water slowly slid down his chest and arms. Danica looked back at her sister and then Glen several times, a sinking feeling starting to build in her stomach, and wondered if more happened between them than should've.

Before Danielle had opened the door to face her sister, Glen came up with a quick cover up to hide what had transpired between them only seconds ago. After explaining the plan to Danielle, he looked into her eyes while his hands were planted on her shoulders and asked, "Can you do it, Dani?" Instead of grabbing his clothes and frantically putting them on, Glen opted for something different and had wrapped a towel around his waist. He had ran into the bathroom, making sure to grab his clothes on the way, and Danielle followed, cringing as she heard more fierce knocking on Glen's dressing room door.

Curiosity had peeked her interest when she seen Glen rush into the bathroom and wondered what he was up to. He hadn't explained his part in the plan, only hers. After quickly telling Danielle the rest of his masterful plan, she reluctantly agreed to go along with it, knowing if Danica found out about what really happened between them, there would be Hell to pay. "I can do it." Whispered a fearful Danielle, tears burning in her eyes, and knew that after they pulled this off, they would probably never see each other again. She couldn't let Danica find out the truth, no matter how much it was killing her on the inside.

Sighing heavily at the sight of tears in Danielle's eyes, Glen immediately pulled her into his arms, and wrapped them around her body. He could feel her trembling against his chest and knew he had taken her virginity. Although he felt guilty about it because of her young age, Glen didn't regret one single second what happened between them and never would. It was meant to happen obviously or it would've never transpired. "It's gonna be alright, darlin'." Glen's smooth, southern accented voice cooed in her ear while stroking her back with his strong, gentle hand.

Realizing what was happening and that she was once again in his arms, Danielle jumped back, acting like she'd been burned by his touch, and glared spitefully at him. "Don't ever touch me again." She spat angrily, her voice so full of nothing, but disdain and coldness that it made Glen's heart ache. Never in a million years would he think that one of his romps would actually hate him afterwards.

"Danielle, I never…" Glen started to say and sighed when she cut him off.

"Don't. Just don't, Glen." Danielle stated and walked out of the bathroom, wincing when she heard her big sister's angry voice echo from the other side of the door. It had only been five minutes, which was a believable amount of time for someone to wake up from a deep slumber. Doing her best to mess up her hair and trying to get the sleepy look to come over her features, Danielle headed over to the door, hoping her sister didn't see through the act she was putting on. Taking one last deep, shaky breath, Danielle glanced over at the closed bathroom door, hearing the shower going, and bit her bottom lip as she unlocked the door. She smiled when Danica embraced her in a tight hug, feeling horrible for worrying her big sister so much, and held her close as she willed the tears to stop stinging her eyes.

"I'm fine, Dani. I was just resting on the couch and must've fallen asleep." Danielle lied just as the bathroom door opened, revealing a freshly bathed Glen as steam rolled out behind him. Danielle had to inhale and exhale slowly at the sight of him in nothing, but a towel and silently thanked her sister's presence for being in the room. She knew if Danica wasn't there at that moment that she would jump Glen in a split second. To put the act on really well, Danielle let out a surprisingly real yawn, wanting to make it sound as believable as possible.

"Can't a man take a shower in his own dressing room in peace?" Glen questioned, crossing his massive arms in front of his chest as he stared at Danica with intense eyes. He smirked on the inside when he seen Danielle fake a yawn, which sounded very real, and he was more impressed than ever.

Wrapping a protective arm around her little sister's shoulders, Danica took a deep breath before responding to Glen's question. "The door was locked and nobody was answering and with David and his goons on the loose…" Babbled Danica as she trailed off, knowing she had blown this situation out of proportion, but in all honesty, she had a right to panic. Danielle was her only sibling and nothing was going to happen to her as long as Danica had a breath left in her body.

"I was tired and Glen needed to shower for his match tonight so he offered me the couch after we talked a little about what happened at the hotel." Danielle explained smoothly, scared at how well and easy it was to lie to her flesh and blood. She had no choice in the matter and felt sick to her stomach that she was actually lying to her big sister. Glen gave her a silent wink, letting her know she was doing splendid, and hoped she kept up the act for both of their sakes. That only made Danielle feel even more ill, but kept the sleepy, innocent act up.

Glen smiled as he nodded in agreement with the impressive Danielle and added, "We talked about the misunderstanding that occurred between us and straightened everything out. I noticed she was beat so I offered her my couch and locked the door before jumping in the shower. It was a safety precaution just in case David tried anything. I knew you were worried about her so that's why I locked the door before jumping in the shower for my match tonight." Glen was surprised by how well the lies rolled off his tongue as he glanced momentarily at Danielle, seeing the nervousness and regret shining in her eyes. He knew what they did was wrong, but Glen didn't regret it and would never forget how much passion erupted between them on this night in his dressing room.

Nodding in understanding, Danica smiled at Glen's generosity and walked over to him, hugging him around the waist, and softly said, "I understand and thank you for watching over her. I really appreciate it." She sincerely said, meaning every word that came from her lips.

Danielle had to keep from rolling her eyes as she watched Glen embrace her big sister. The amount of anger and jealousy that coursed through her veins and throughout her body took Danielle by complete surprised as she folded her arms across her chest, not saying a single word. After a few moments of silence, Danica finally broke the hug as Glen stated, "My pleasure, darlin' and if you need me to watch over her again, don't hesitate to ask." On the inside, Glen was grinning like a Cheshire cat while Danielle looked at him mortified.

"Thanks Glen, I'll keep that in mind. We need to get going though before John and the boys have a coronary." Danica replied, completely oblivious to what actually happened between her baby sister and Glen Jacobs.

"I'll be right behind you. I need to tell Glen something really fast." Danielle said, hoping she didn't sound suspicious, but after hearing what Glen told her sister, she needed to make sure that what happened between them was nothing, but one huge mistake.

Patting her shoulder gently and smiling, Danica replied, "Don't take too long. I don't want us to be alone right now, especially with the posse on the loose." Danica knew David was lurking in the shadows and was waiting for the perfect time to strike once again. That's why they had to be extremely careful right now because the time was critical and every movement could very well be their last.

Danielle nodded at her sister, knowing exactly what Danica meant, and left her sister in the hallway as she walked back inside Glen's dressing room, glaring hatefully at the man before her. "What happened between us tonight won't happen again." She stated emphatically, keeping her voice down so nobody overheard their conversation.

Looking up from his gym bag he took with him to every arena and pulling out his ring attire for that night's match, Glen stared into Danielle's amber colored orbs that were filled with anger. A smug smirk curled his lips at her words and simply retorted with a shrug of his shoulders, "Whatever you say, darlin'."

"Glen, I'm DEAD serious on this! What happened between us can't happen again! I'm only sixteen for Christ sakes!" Danielle whispered harshly at him, not wanting Danica to overhear her, but also wanted to get her point across to Glen. She sighed when he smirked at her yet again and knew nothing she said mattered to him.

Meanwhile, outside of the dressing room, Danica waited patiently, wishing she was in John's arms at that moment. Even though they had that huge fight in the car, she still loved him and knew he was only trying to protect her. "I had a right to know. If I don't know who attacked my friends then how can I protect myself from them?" Danica quietly questioned herself and ran a shaky hand through her hair, hoping all of this bullshit cleared sooner rather than later.

"Where's Danielle?" A voice asked behind Danica a few minutes later, causing her to slowly turn around to face him, and sighed as she threw her thumb up and pointed it at the door.

"Glen's dressing room. She'll be out in a minute." Danica quietly answered, not wanting anyone else to overhear what her sister was doing, especially since she knew Randy, Adam, and David were lurking around.

Paul nodded as he shoved his hands in the front of his jean pockets and said, "My lawyer should be here tonight after the show. She had a late flight so we're going to meet her in the suite after the show. Do you need to go over the plan one more time or do you got it?" He asked gruffly, looking forward to tearing David and his goons a new asshole, especially after what they pulled a few nights at the hotel. Touching his forehead with his hand, Paul felt the anger coursing through his veins already and couldn't wait for their cue to go raise some Hell.

Shaking her head in response, just as Glen's dressing room door opened, Danica wrapped an arm around her little sister's shoulders and stated as she stared into Paul's hazel eyes, "I'm ready and I hope David is ready for a rude awakening."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Are you ready?_

Those words blasted through the arena speakers, causing every single person in the audience to rise to their feet. Screams and cat calls echoed throughout the place as Paul, Michael, and John, the members of Degeneration X, stood on the stage. Their arms were folded across their huge, massive chests, all eyes glaring at the form that stood in the ring. John was seething with pure rage on the inside, wanting to rip David's throat out animalistically. Noticing John's facial expression, Paul secretly nudged Michael when the cameras weren't on them, letting him know to keep an eye on John. Michael nodded, understanding fully what Paul was doing, and looked over at John, who had deadly intentions floating in his blue eyes.

David smirked at the group on the stage, shaking his head as he looked at them with pure disdain in his brown orbs, and stated, "What do you degenerates want?"

"It's really simple, Dave. We want you to stop being the biggest dick in the universe!" Paul retorted swiftly, smirking as David's jaw dropped, and looked over as Michael started to say something.

"What my pal, Triple H is TRYING to say, Davey boy, is that you need to stop claiming what isn't yours." Michael piped in, keeping a close eye on John, who was clenching and unclenching his fists angrily, and sighed, hoping he didn't blow his top before the plan went into full motion.

Confused by what Degeneration X just told him, David's eyebrow quirked in question as he asked, "What are you talking about? I claim whatever is mine because it is!"

"See, that's where you're wrong, Davey boy because, you're claiming someone who CLEARLY isn't yours and who doesn't want to be with you." Paul responded, putting his finger up as he shook it at David as if to say he was being a bad boy. He couldn't help, but smirk when he seen the rage suddenly fills David's eyes, but before David could reply, Paul cut him off. "You see big man, WE, Degeneration X, have something that USED to belong to you, but no longer does. I believe you all know her as the Degeneration X's hooker, but I personally like to call her Danica. Ladies, gents, and fellow degenerates, allow us to introduce to you, to the hottest, kick ass woman on the planet today. Who is a FULL member of Degeneration X, Danica!" Paul announced, causing David's jaw to drop in shock because they were completely jumping script. What he didn't know was after the talk Danica had with Mr. McMahon, he realized what kind of bastard David was being, along with Randy and Adam, and decided to grant DX full custody of her contract.

They had found out that David threatened to murder Vince's family if he didn't comply with the conditions in handing Danica's contract over to him willingly. "Make that son of a bitch pay." Vince stated to the group of DX, who in turn nodded their heads, and promised they'd do his bidding just this once.

One leg slowly slid out of the curtain followed by another as the lights dimmed and different music blasted out of the arena speakers. It was Evanescence's Sweet Sacrifice and the fans were going absolutely crazy. Her legs were encased in black fishnet stockings along with a pair of black, plastic shorts that barely covered her ass and rode up her crotch. They had neon green zippers, just like her top, which was also made of black plastic, but it was more revealing than her other outfits. The top was a vest and all that was linking the two sides together to hide her breasts somewhat was three, thick steel neon green chains. The sides of her breasts were showing off nicely and her hair was in tons of banana curls that flowed down her back in luscious waves. Her eyes were decked out in thick, black eyeliner, bringing out her eyes, and she had neon green eyelashes and eye shadow while her lips were covered in black. She looked absolutely stunning as the outfit was capped off with three inch black, spiked heels that rode up her legs and went to mid-thigh, zipping up the sides.

Danica smirked down at David, who was drooling in the ring over her, and blew a kiss to him as she glared before walking over to John. His arm instantly went around her waist, pressing her tight against his side, and that was all David could take. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE, CENA! She's MINE!"

Ripping the microphone from Paul's hand, as scripted, Danica walked over so she was standing at the top of the entrance way and stated, "No David, I'm not your wife anymore! Not after what you put me and my family through!"

Chuckling wickedly in the microphone and sending shivers of fear down Danica's spine, David smirked at her as he stated, "Oh, but you are MY wife, Danica. I have the papers to prove it. You are MY property and you belong to ME! You are no longer with Degeneration X! You are now mine until the day you DIE!" David's smirk suddenly melted from his face when he seen Danica laughing on the stage and demandingly shouted, "What's so damn funny?!"

"Oh David…David, you don't know do you?" Danica asked innocently, taunting him, and loved every minute of watching him squirm in the ring.

"Stop fucking with me, Danica and tell me what you're talking about!" David shouted louder, getting frustrated with his wife's antics, and made a mental note to make her pay for disobeying him once they returned to the hotel together. Little did he know that was the LAST thing that was going to happen on this night.

Walking back and forth a little bit on the stage, Danica finally got her wits about her and brought the microphone back to her lips. "Well damn, David, don't get your panties in an uproar. I'm going to tell you, but you need to be patient. Now…I heard from a little birdie that you had a "special" visit with Mr. McMahon a few nights ago, is that right?" Danica asked him, never stopping her pacing, and stared at him, awaiting an answer.

David as a little taken aback by her question and stuttered out, "I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Panic was evident in his voice, which made Danica smirk even more wickedly at him.

"Hmm that's really interesting considering this little birdie told me that you threatened Vince's life as well as his family's if he didn't deliver to you what you wanted." Danica stated heatedly at him, glaring spitefully, and couldn't wait for the surprise she was about to give David.

Little beads of sweat started forming on his forehead as David stared back at his wife, wondering what she had up her sleeve, and smirked as he shrugged. "So what if I did? I wanted your contract and your life as my own." David absentmindedly said, waving it off like it was nothing, and that made John even more pissed, but he kept his temper in check.

Tears instantly welled up in Danica's eyes, knowing she couldn't get emotional over this, but after everything that had happened, she couldn't help it. Stephanie's infidelity had destroyed Paul's life while David literally took piece by piece of Danica and Danielle's. That's all David cared about was destroying everyone else's lives, but his own. That was all about to change though as Danica quickly blinked back her tears, smiling over at John for a quick second, and then glared back at David. Placing her hand on her hip, Danica licked her lips as she said, "Well then you wouldn't mind if I brought this little birdie out here to play a little would you…" Her voice trailed off as the familiar music blared through the speakers and David's jaw dropped at whom was standing on the stage right beside his wife.

It was Candace Michelle.

"What the Hell?!" David incredulously shouted, not believing his eyes as he rubbed them several times, not believing what he was seeing. Candace, HIS Candace, was on DX's side?! "Candace, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Bringing a microphone from behind her back, Candace glared at David in the ring and stated, "It's really simple and I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, Davey baby. You see, after I found out what your intentions were with Danica, we decided to make up this huge plan to get back at you for TRYING to destroy our lives!"

"What are you talking about…?" Asked a clueless David and scratched his head, wondering if he was hearing her right or not.

"Open your eyeballs and ears, David! We played you all along! Candace has been on our side from the very beginning! She was never dating Johnny boy over here! We didn't anticipate that Randy Orton and Edge would go on your side so we had to step the plan up a few weeks." Paul answered, causing all five members of Degeneration X to grin from ear to ear while David stood in the ring with a dropped jaw.

Licking her lips seductively as an evil smirk played on her lips, Danica tapped her chin in thought and said, "That pretty much covers it, doesn't it, Candy? Come on David, did you HONESTLY believe Candace would actually be on YOUR side?! She's been one of my best friends since I debuted in the company!"

Stuttering incoherently, David was beside himself with embarrassment and anger as he shouted in the microphone, "I'll kill you, you stupid whores! You and that precious little sister of yours!"

"HA! In your dreams, little man! Danielle is being safely guarded by one of our finest in the back. Your puny, pathetic whore boys wouldn't be able to stand three feet to her protector!" Danica shouted back at him, wrapping an arm around Candace's shoulders, and laughed when David started barking more threats at them.

"RANDY, EDGE, GET OUT HERE NOW!" David bellowed, wanting them all to pay for what they did to him, and for all the games they played. He was going to be the one who laughed the loudest in the end.

John started laughing as he shook his head, taking the microphone from Paul's hand, and said, "Man, you need to look in the mirror 'cause the look on your face is priceless! There's one more thing we forgot to tell you, big man…" He trailed off, walking over so he was standing on the side of Danica, and his blue eyes suddenly narrowed to dangerous slits.

"What's that, rapper boy?" David asked, wondering where his posse was, and suddenly felt something in the pit of his gut that wasn't right. In his heart and mind, he knew they weren't coming.

Looking back down at Danica and then at David, John stated heatedly, "They're no longer going to be a problem for Degeneration X. You're all alone now, David and I FINALLY can get the revenge I've been craving for since I saw the first bruise on Danica!" As John spoke, he started moving down the ramp way, followed by Danica and Candace with Paul and Michael following behind them.

David looked at the numbers and knew he was screwed. Whatever happened to Randy and Adam was already done and he was all alone now. Danica slowly slid in the ring on her hands and knees, Candace by her side, while John, Paul, and Michael got in on each side of the ring. They all circled David like lions taunting their prey, especially since David had this beating coming for a long time. Danica looked over at John and then back at David as she walked up to him and stated, "I hope that everything you did to me was worth this." Before David could respond, Danica stepped back as DX pounced on him, kicking, hitting, biting, anything they could to make this man bleed. Within a matter of seconds, the ring was bathed in a splash of blood and it all belonged to David. John delivered around five FU's to him while Paul and Michael had fun with their pedigrees and super kicks. It was the signature moves from the founding members.

Danica and Candace stood back, watching the carnage before them, and knew David wouldn't be leaving the hospital after this beating. It took literally ten minutes before DX finally stopped the beating and Danica was finally ready to move on with her life. She walked over to him, bent down so her lips were near his ear, and whispered as she lifted his head up by his hair, squeezing it in her fingers, "I hate you. I want you to know that I've NEVER hated anyone as much as I hate you and I hope you rot in that hospital and eat through that feeding tube for the rest of your LIFE! If you EVER come near me or my sister again, I'll fucking finish the job and I promise you, you won't be going up above. You'll be going straight to the depths of HELL! Goodbye David and fuck you." She slammed his face down on the mat, in a pool of his own crimson blood, and stood up as she looked over at John.

His blue eyes locked on hers as she walked over, standing right in front of him, and jumped in his arms as she planted the biggest lip lock on him. John instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his strong body, and groaned at how great her tongue felt in his mouth and vice versa. He managed to get out of the ring with her attached to his waist since her legs were wrapped around it and as they were walking up the ramp way, Danica broke the kiss as she whispered softly, "Let's go home."

Nodding in response, John pressed his forehead against hers and replied, "That's the best plan you've ever had. I love you, Dani."

"I love you too, John." Said Danica, who wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Even though their love was twisted in the beginning, it all came together in the end. It was their very own twisted love that got them through all the hard times and Danica finally realized that John was her one and only instead of David. David had been her love twisted, but John was her twisted love.

The End.


End file.
